


Elementary

by ShinyHyacinth



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, Cumbercollective, Sherlock (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2017-12-12 13:44:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 30,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyHyacinth/pseuds/ShinyHyacinth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On her first ever visit to England, Sarahs vacation takes an wild turn as she gets caught in the London rain waiting for her best friend.<br/>But when a kind gentleman offers his umbrella for the duration, it's just the beginning of her wild night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. That's What Friends Are For

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cumberbatchaddictsanonymous](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=cumberbatchaddictsanonymous), [Sarah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarah/gifts), [EmalfPendragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmalfPendragon/gifts), [paper--planes](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=paper--planes), [Jaime-Lee](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Jaime-Lee).



> This is a gift fic, written as a birthday present for a dear friend of mine. Publication here is for her access, but why not let everyone else enjoy it too, right? Feel free to leave reviews and criticism, so I can improve the next piece I do. :) Thanks!

We stood in the heavy rain, huddled together under our umbrella, outside the small door that led into the nearby bookshop.  
“I am never doing this again.” I muttered, taking out a cigarette and lighting it. My best friend made a face at me, and waved the smoke away from her nose as I blew it at her.  
“He has to be here.” She said, bouncing on her toes. “I know he’s here. The site said he would be!”  
“And we all know everything on the internet is true.” I snorted, shifting uncomfortably and pulling my jacket closer around me. I nudged her with my shoulder as the door opened, and we both leaned forward to get a better look, but it was just one more patron leaving the shop. “Look, it’s cold, wet, my first time in London AND my birthday. Why can’t we go find a nice café and have a hot cuppa before we turn in?”  
“We can, just…please, let’s just give it thirty more minutes.” My best friend pleaded, turning to look at me. I sighed, and nodded. We’d pooled our cash for a vacation from Canada to England, and we both had things we wanted to see while here. This would be her only chance to see Richard White whilst here, and I couldn’t really begrudge her that.  
“Besides, you have things and or people you would fangirl like this for.” She said, smiling as she turned her attention back to the door. I grinned, flicking the ash off the tip of my cigarette and taking a drag.  
“I don’t think there’s anyone I’d stand three hours in the rain just to get a glimpse of.” I said, running my free hand through my dark hair.  
“You’d do it for Benedict Cumberbatch.” She said instantly, glancing at me. I paused, considering.  
“Yeah, okay, maybe.” I shivered, pulling the jacket tighter. “Still. Three hours in the London rain would be pushing it, even for him.”  
“We nearly spent that long in line at the theater to see him a couple days ago.” She pointed out.  
“Hey. Hey. Hey. It wasn’t raining, and I’d already paid money for the tickets.” I asserted.  
“You’d wade through lava if it meant you got to meet him face to face.” She said, shoving me with her shoulder. I shoved back, laughing.  
“That’s not true! It would have to be for a hug, at the very least.” I said. “Hey, you’re pushin’ me out into the rain, woman!”  
“Your moms out in the rain.” My friend said, and I shook my head at her. The door ahead of us creaked open and closed again as more people came and went. I finished my cigarette and let it drop to the ground, twisting my toe over it for a moment out of habit as it fizzled and died in the river of rain moving down the walkway. A few people were moving past every once in awhile, but beyond us, the street was mostly deserted. It was past dark, and I’d expected to be back at the hotel by now.  
I turned to survey the rest of the buildings on the street as my companion watched the shop anxiously. Mostly what I’d expected to see in London, though I hadn’t anticipated quite so much traffic. Even getting a cab was a nightmare here, though there seemed to be more available than expected. My peripheral vision caught sight of a figure walking up the street toward us in the pouring rain, tall jacket collar pulled up against their face against the cold. I tracked it only briefly, as a hand suddenly gripped my arm.  
“Oh my god. That’s him!” my goofy best friend babbled excitedly, stepping forward. She took the umbrella with her, heedless of my exclamation of annoyance at the sudden drench pour that hit me. I quickly turned up my collar and hunched my shoulders, grumbling under my breath.  
“Woman, I’m going to stab you.” I growled, then lifted my hands to my mouth to blow hot breath on them. “If my hands don’t freeze off, that is.” I watched her scamper across the walkway and up to the man standing in front of the shop, her excited voice getting drowned out by the noise of the rain as she moved farther away. My hair began to drip into my eyes, and I reached up unthinkingly to shove it back, accidentally squeegeeing the water out of the hair and down my face. I swore softly, then gave up.  
“You look positively drenched, love.” A voice said from behind me. I jumped, turning halfway before my hair slid into my eyes again, obscuring the figure. “Here, I’ve an umbrella.” I felt a firm hand set gently on my arm, and the rain suddenly stopped.  
“Thank you.” I said, nervous about the sudden appearance of the stranger. I brushed my hair out of my eyes for the last time, and looked up into the face of my benefactor.  
Green-blue eyes peered back at me, from above high, sharp cheekbones. A curl of dark hair fell over them, and my eyes involuntarily dropped to his mouth as he spoke again.  
“Are you alright?” the brows knitted together in concern as my mouth fell open, looking for words. I struggled for a moment, then finally was able to force myself to speak.  
“Yes, I’m…yes. I’m fine. Fine, yes.” I took a breath, staring up at him. I’d seen that face in a dozen TV episodes, in hundreds of photographs over the internet. The gentle color-changing eyes, those striking features. I’d seen them on stage not two nights ago, at the National, and gushed about them countless times on my blog. I tried again to make my frozen mouth work. “I…er…”  
“It’s pouring out here. Were you waiting for someone?” he lifted his head to look around. I took a deep breath and tried to compose myself.  
“Yes, well…we were waiting for…my friend and I, that is… well, she loves Richard White, and she heard he would be here, so um…” I stammered. He smiled down at me, and I tried desperately to keep my knees from buckling.  
“I see she got her wish.” He said, nodding towards the two figures in front of the shop. I could only nod, and then some bizarre sense of conversation took over and I asked:  
“What are you doing out here in the rain?” I immediately bit my tongue. That was not the first thing I wanted to ask Benedict Cumberbatch! What the hell, brain? He laughed.  
“I was on my way home, actually.” He said, and angled his head slightly at me. “I saw her take the umbrella and leave you in the rain, so I thought I would offer mine, until she’s done.” I tore my gaze away from his lips as he spoke, trying to force my heart to calm down.  
“That’s very…very kind of you.” I managed. He shifted slightly, the umbrella moving further over me, and his arm brushed against mine. I took a deep breath, trying to quickly figure out what I should say.  
“Am I making you uncomfortable?” he asked softly, and I looked up in surprise.  
“Oh, no, no, not at all! It’s just…I’m…well, I’m such a huge fan!” I started to babble, and caught myself. “I mean… I saw you onstage at the National two nights ago, and you were brilliant.” His eyes brightened, and he turned to face me.  
“I didn’t know you knew who I was.” He said with a smile. His eyes traveled over my features momentarily. “I recognize you.” He said at last, the smile widening. “You were in one of the front rows.”  
I blushed, and nodded. “Yes, I…yes.”  
“It’s always lovely to meet a fan.” Benedict said happily, holding out a hand. I gingerly took it, and was suddenly conscious of how large he was. His hands were much larger than mine, and he stood several inches taller than me. He shook my hand a moment, then looked down at it. “My goodness, your hand is freezing! How long have you been out here?”  
“I uh…well, about three hours, actually.” I admitted, glancing across the street to where My friend was still engrossed.  
“Three hours? You must be very dedicated to your friend.” He smiled, and I felt a little bit of my spine melt.  
“Well um…she really loves White, so.” I said, suddenly very aware that he hadn’t released my hand yet.  
“It seems to have been a worthwhile endeavor.” He said. “But you’re shivering!” my hand was shaking, but I doubted it was because of the temperature.  
“It’s um…cold.” I said lamely. He rubbed his thumb over the top of my hand as he held it, the warmth of his soft fingers spreading over my cold ones.  
“That it is!” he lifted his gaze to look across the street, then looked briefly around. “Here, it seems as though your friend will be busy for a bit. Will you come sit?” he tugged gently on my hand, and I offered no resistance as he led me a little ways down the street and into a small café. My head was swimming, but I suddenly realized that once we were inside, he would have no need to stay for the umbrella. He probably just wanted to go on his way.  
“Here now.” He pulled out a chair for me, and I sat numbly. Then he moved a second chair nearby and drew off his coat, setting it down across the back before sitting down himself. I sat frozen for a moment before taking off my own coat and scarf, and then perched nervously on the edge of my chair as Benedict leaned back lazily in his and gestured to a nearby waitress.  
“Tea please, thanks love.” He nodded at her, then looked at me. “Would you like tea, or something else? I know many don’t have the same fondness for tea as us Brits.” I quickly nodded.  
“Oh, yes, hot tea would be lovely. With a bit of honey in it, please.” I added to the waitress as she moved off. I was aware of his eyes on me as I clapsed my hands nervously between my knees. I knew I was a sorry sight- dark hair all wet down and plastered against my head, shirt soaked despite the efforts of the coat.  
“Since you know who I am, you seem to have me at a disadvantage.” he smiled at me gently, and I looked up quickly, embarrassed that I hadn’t even introduced myself.  
“I’m so sorry. I’m Sarah.” I said, pushing wet strands of hair behind my ear.  
“Well, it is a pleasure to meet you, Sarah. So, you’re a Sherlock fan, yes?” Benedict asked with a charming smile. I blinked, about to ask how he knew, when I suddenly remembered the shirt I was wearing. It said ‘I am SHERlocked’. I blushed, flustered.  
“Yes, I…” I sighed. “I’m really a huge fan of all your work.” I admitted. “It’s all very brilliant.” He smiled and inclined his head slightly, sitting up towards me.  
“That’s very kind of you. Though,” he leaned forward to say in confidential tones “I don’t meet many who have seen all of my work.” I giggled softly, trying not to let it develop into an uncontrollable, nervous cackle. His gaze flicked upwards as I pushed a strand of hair nervously behind my ears, and he sat back again.  
“So where are you from?” he asked with half a smile as the waitress set the cups down in front of us. I reached for the cup, stirring the tea absently, then savoring the steam with a deep breath as I set the spoon down on the saucer.  
“Oh um, I’m from Canada.” I said belatedly. He nodded, sipping his own tea, and then smiled over my shoulder.  
“It looks like your friend is all set.” He said, as the door opened and she stepped in. She made a beeline for me, and her words came a mile a minute as she gushed about White.  
“Oh my god I can’t believe I got to see him that was AMAZING! Thank you so much for waiting with me, but you know I would’ve done the same if you wanted to like, stalk Cumberbatch or something.” She grinned at me, apparently oblivious to both the tall man sitting next to me and my violent head shakes at her. “Still, I really appreciate it, and I realized I took the umbrella, and I’m so sorry. And on your birthday, too! Geez, I just feel awful. Next time you tell me you want to lick Sherlock’s abs, I’ll do my best to make it happen.” She grinned at me, and I sunk further down in my chair, hiding my face in my hands as Benedict raised a fine eyebrow.  
“Oh god. This is a bad dream.” I whispered, then indicated Benedict with one hand while facepalming with the other. “Meet Benedict. He was nice enough to let me share his umbrella.”  
My friend turned and reached out a hand, and her expression froze. I rubbed my hand down my face, figuring that at this point it couldn’t get any worse.  
“I uh…” she managed.  
“Pleased to meet you.” He said, smiling at her. Her gaze shot over to me, and I spread my hands, then jerked my head to the side. She leaned down near me, and I whispered.  
“Can I just meet you back at the hotel?”  
“Oh my god, are you kidding me?!” she almost squealed. “I’m so sorry about the whole licking comment..”  
“Just! Just…go. Take a cab.” I said, shoving some cash into her hands and rolling my eyes. She nodded and after a blabbering goodbye, retreated from the table and went outside.  
“Oh my gosh. Um.” I forced an embarassed laugh.“I just…I’m so sorry about that.” I looked up at him, but there was that familiar, broad smile on his face, and no hint of annoyance. I quickly stared down into my tea.  
“Not at all.” He said, and his smile touched his eyes as I chanced a look at him. “So…a very big Sherlock fan, then.” I almost choked on my tea, and as he leaned forward and reached out a hand in concern, I set the cup down and quickly wiped my face with a napkin as I laughed.  
“Well, I guess you could say, that, yes.” I giggled, his earnest smile putting me more at ease. “I’m kind of a fan of…well, just you, I guess.” I admitted.  
“I’m flattered.” He said, and there wasn’t a note of sarcasm in his tone. “Really, I am.” He chuckled almost nervous manner. “I have many fans, but it all seems surreal still, if I’m honest. And it’s rare that I have the inclination or ability to…dally with my fans.”  
The way he said the word ‘dally’ made me want to blush, though I didn’t know why.  
“And did I hear your friend correctly? Today is your birthday?” he asked with a charming smile, and I nodded.  
“Um, yes. Well, technically at midnight.” I took a breath, pushing my hair behind my ears and looking up nervously over the square frames of my glasses. “This trip is my present…to myself, at least.”  
“Then I hope that you have a delightful birthday, my dear. Hopefully my presence will make it all the better.” The deep voice was soft and sincere, and I blushed at his words.  
“Thank you…” I said, and fiddled with the handle on my teacup absently, aware of the blue-green eyes studying me carefully. Finally he shifted his gaze out the window, and I tried desperately to say something not stupid to keep the conversation going.  
“So…was the sudden Sherlock fanbase a surprise to you?” It was an attempt to cover my embarrassment, but I was genuinely curious about that- I had discovered Sherlock a bit behind the times, but the sheer love for Benedict among the fangirls was enormous.  
“It was very unexpected.” He agreed, turning back to smile at me. “Martin and I just weren’t expecting the response we got from the fans. I just tried to do justice to the character, because Doyle was such a big influence on me. It wasn’t until the second season that we really earned the fanbase, though.” His soft, deep voice was almost mesmerizing as I listened to him, the excitement about the subject becoming evident as he gestured animatedly about Conan-Doyles work. “Holmes was just such a brilliant detective, and…” he leaned forward to lower his tone again, setting his hand atop mine on the table as he added in almost a whisper “I’ll admit, Marks idea of his personality was a bit of a challenge for me to take on.”  
“No way.” I said, my entranced expression breaking into a smile of awe. “It just seemed so natural for you!”  
“No, not at all, it was very difficult! My own nature is so far removed from Sherlocks, I found it honestly hard to relate to him at first.” He took a drink of tea, and continued. “I’ll say this, Martin was so patient with me.”  
I listened, fascinated, as he described how his co-star and friend Martin Freeman, another actor I revered, helped him find his initial grasp on the brilliant, reclusive, hard-to-live-with Sherlock Holmes. His sheer exuberance for his career and the intricate details he frequently reminded himself of just to make the character that much more complex drew me into his story, and his deep, gentle voice and light, lilting accent made me wish I could listen to him speak forever. The waitress came and left several times, refilling our teacups, neither of us really noticing. He spoke about playing with Martin’s children on the set of Sherlock, and how much he wanted kids of his own one day. I asked him about playing both Victor Frankenstein and the Creature, and where he drew his inspiration to play both so stunningly well.  
I laughed as he told me about the ridiculous things they did during outtakes while filming the new Star Trek, and tried to picture Chris Pine being as much of a prankster as Benedict said he was. When I asked him about taking on the role of John Harrison, and he rubbed a hand on his cheek almost abashedly.  
“Well, I have been fortunate enough to be blessed with the more cerebral roles. So it was very exciting and somewhat egotistically fulfilling to step into the role of the physical, sort of kickass bad guy. And, I mean, J. J.’s interpretation of the Star Trek universe was just ingenious, and he had set this kind of difficult to understand set of morals behind the Harrison character. He acts out of his own sense of what he feels is right. And it was that that really persuaded me to take on the role.” He smiled, taking a sip of tea. “And I will say, the stunts are incredibly fun to do.”  
He had a story for every moment we sat there. He jumped out of his seat to imitate a dance Martin had started doing behind the camera during filming, to try and make him break character. I had never felt such joy in my heart as I did watching this tall, handsome man moving awkwardly around the table in long strides, talking about what a thrill it was to work with the men of Monty Python and be directed by Terry Jones. I had known he was naturally a rather comical person, but interacting with him I got to see the truly dorky, geeky, delightful personality shine through.  
As time passed, I stopped being a bundle of nerves sitting across from my favorite, most revered actor, and started being a truly happy woman, sitting next to a charming, witty, intelligent man, sharing fandom jokes and even abashedly joking about the loads of fanfiction involving him.  
“I mean, I can’t blame them.” I said with a laugh. Benedict laughed too, his grin suffusing his eyes as he listened. “I did hear that at one point you mentioned to an interviewer how it was usually flattering but inaccurate portrayals of your body, doing things you wouldn’t normally do, or have done to you, with Watson.” He threw back his head and laughed.  
“That’s true! I don’t know how they imagine I look like half the ways they draw me…I mean really, I’ve been naked enough times on stage or screen, you would think they could just use the real thing.”  
“I don’t see why they’re exaggerating in the first place.” I smiled at him as he laughed again.  
“Kind of you to say.” He cocked his head at me, and suddenly his gaze flicked to his watch. “Oh, bollocks!”  
“What is it?” I furrowed my brow.  
“I believe we’ve been talking for quite some time.” He said. “It’s nearly midnight.”  
“Oh gosh, I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to keep you from anything.” I said, reaching out for my scarf. He shook his head with a smile.  
“I don’t regret a minute of it.” He said, standing up as I did. “I just have a scene to shoot in about five hours, so I should be getting some rest.” He picked up my coat as I wrapped my scarf about my neck, and held it up. “Allow me?”  
I blushed and nodded, and he slipped the jacket onto my shoulders with warm, strong hands.  
“Where are you staying?” he asked as he picked up his own coat.  
“Oh, it’s just a little motel in north London.” I said, sipping the last of my tea and reaching into my pocket for my wallet. He held up a hand, with a smile, and set down the money himself on the table.  
“Far from here?” he inquired as he held the door open for me. I nodded slightly.  
“It’s somewhat of a ways, yes.”  
“Let me take you.” He said, and because my mind is always dirty, I blushed.  
“Really, you don’t have to…”  
“I insist.” He said with another charming smile, and proffered his elbow to me. I reached out and took it, a little shiver of joy working its way up my spine as he set his other hand on mine and we started down the street.


	2. The Game Is On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After spending the last few hours in a cafe getting to know him, Ben offers to walk Sarah back to her hotel. On the way, they get a bit sidetracked, and Ben decides to give Sarah a birthday present she'll never forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a gift fic, for a dear friend of mine. But no reason others can't enjoy it too, right? Feel free to leave reviews and comments and such, so I can improve the quality of the next piece I publish. :) Thanks!
> 
> Note: Okay, so, this chapter was way longer than the first, but not long enough to split into two more chapters, so...sorry for the length. x.x

“This has been a rare delight.” Ben said, looking down at me and smiling. “I don’t normally have such in-depth conversations, or enjoy them so much. You are excellent company.” I blushed again, looking down. The rain had turned into a light drizzle, though the walkway was still slick with moisture and puddles had formed here and there as we walked slowly along the street towards my hotel.  
“Thank you. You’re… well, I have to say, you’re amazing. I always admired you as an actor, but you are a wonderful conversationalist, and extremely intelligent.” I smiled back up at him, and almost started when his long fingers gently stroked over my hand where it rested in the crook of his elbow. His eyes danced in the wan light of the streetlamps as he gently removed my hand from his arm and slipped it around me, his long strides shortening to fall into step with my own.  
This was new territory. My brain immediately began looking for some explanation. Did he like me? For more than just my conversation? Where did the sudden physical contact come from? What did it indicate?  
“I am sorry, I seem to have made you uncomfortable. I’m afraid I had assumed…” He said, beginning to remove his arm.  
“No, no, not at all!” I exclaimed with a laugh. He paused, his hand on the small of my back. “I just…it was very pleasant. You don’t have to stop. You um…you assumed correctly.” I felt my face flushing as his lips tugged into a smile on one side, and his arm slipped around my waist once again, this time drawing me close to him as it did. I found myself pressed against his side, for the first time close enough to smell the gentle, masculine scent of him. My body reacted almost without thinking as he pulled me up against him, my arm unfolding from my jacket pocket and reaching around him. Without my realizing, a soft noise of sheer pleasure escaped my lips. Our steps fell into sync, and we walked in silence for a bit. I was incredibly aware of every aspect of his touch and his presence, but everything else just seemed to slip away.  
I felt the secure pressure of his hand and fingers against my waist. His back and side were firm and though we were only at a slow pace I could feel the muscles moving underneath the thick jacket. I was sure my face was red, if only because it felt extraordinarily hot, and it only worsened when he shifted his grip to hold me closer as we crossed a street. I wanted desperately to understand what was going on, why someone like him had taken such an interest in me, but all of the questions faded away as we walked side by side, arms around each other as though it were the most natural thing in the world. I ceased wondering why and simply enjoyed his closeness, the softness of his jacket, the feel of his arm wrapped around me, holding me so close to him. It was he who finally broke the silence, with a soft-spoken question.  
“I don’t suppose you might…like to come home with me instead.” He didn’t even look down at me when he said it, and his tone was controlled and even. I looked up at him, sheer surprise overcoming me for a moment, and he continued. “I would worry about you if you had to traverse London alone at night. Particularly, it would be rude of me to require such of you on such a special occasion. You see, my flat is only a little ways from here, and…if you wanted, you could…stay there.”  
“I…my goodness.” I said at last, feeling the flush creeping up my neck. I was distinctly aware of his almost overwhelming presence, of the strong arm that held me snugly against the cold night air, the warm, tall body that it kept me pressed close to. His gaze flicked down to mine, and I was startled to see embarrassment there.  
“Of course, I can always just call you a cab.” He said quickly. “No need for you to be uncomfortable…”  
“I would love to.” I interrupted, surprising myself. “I mean, as long as…well, as long as I won’t be a burden or in your way. I know you have that shoot in a few hours.” His gaze roamed my features for a moment as we rounded a corner onto a somewhat darker street, and then he shook his head.  
“Hardly a burden, love.” He said with a small smile. “If you wish to, that is.” I nodded, gazing back at him, and his arm tightened around me as he pulled me to a gentle halt, turning to face me in the process. The sea-green, ever-changing eyes searched my face for a minute, and I became aware of how close he was standing to me. I met his gaze, almost trembling as he reached out and brushed a strand of my now-dry hair away from my cheek, his fingers lingering on my jaw, lightly tracing a line down to my neck before gently cupping my chin in his palm. Boldness suddenly appearing from I knew not where, I raised my own hand and gently touched those tight-set lips, letting my fingers stroke feather-light over his mouth before gently brushing the lock of hair away from his eyes. A thrill went through me as I stroked the back of my fingers along those sharp, high cheekbones, as I had only dreamed of doing before.  
The moment seemed to last forever, there on the quiet, dimly lit street. I could feel his fingers stroke through my hair as his hand continued its motion over my neck, and just as suddenly as he had reached out to embrace me, he leaned down and touched those soft lips to mine. The fingers of his other hand tangled in my hair, the hand curled softly around my neck tugging gently, drawing me into him. I came willingly, melting up against that big, strong body as the kiss continued. My arms were pinned against his broad chest as he pulled me effortlessly up against him, his lips moving against mine, as soft and strong as his arms had been around me, only breaking the kiss after an eternity and gazing into my eyes.  
“Oh my.” I murmured, bringing one hand up to caress his cheek as his arms loosened somewhat. His high cheeks were flushed too, and the fog of his breath hung in the chill air between us as he took a deep breath.  
“Is that the good kind of oh my or the bad one?” he murmured back, his long fingers stroking my neck softly. I shivered, feeling a surge of desire that I fought to contain as I stared deeply into his eyes.  
“Oh, it’s definitely the good kind.” I whispered, and slid my arms around his neck as he leaned in for another kiss. This one was much less tentative, the underlying desire conveyed with unmistakable force as his lips explored mine, his arms cradling me close to him. When it broke, we were both breathless, gasping softly in little puffs of steam that floated gently away in the night air.  
“I want you.” He whispered, dipping his head lower to drop a fiery, soft kiss on my jaw, then my neck. “I don’t know how or why, but god help me I want you tonight.” My heart leapt into my throat as I arched my neck, unconsciously pressing my body closer to his. I felt him smile against my throat as he kissed it softly, and added “Perhaps I can provide you with a better birthday than anticipated.”  
I shuddered as his lips reached my ear, his warm breath tickling it softly as he kissed along its edge. “Maybe we should continue this…at your flat.” He lifted his head, the gorgeous eyes glittering in the lamplight, curly hair tousled where my fingers had raked through it.  
“Perhaps.” His lips twitched into a tolerant, half-condescending smirk as he leaned back down to kiss over my ear and neck again. “Then again, I don’t think you would deny me if I said I wanted to take you here and now, would you?” I blushed hard at his words, looking down to hide my embarrassment, but his long fingers caught my chin and raised my face to his, and before I could say anything his lips were on mine again. I was totally unprepared for the deep, underlying lust that he conveyed with the kiss, and it left me reeling when he finally pulled back.  
“Never.” I whispered dreamily, and he smiled down at me.  
“Why don’t we call a taxi.” He suggested softly. “It will be quicker and less…tiresome than walking.” I immediately agreed, and as he gently released me, I stole a brief kiss on the corner of his lips. He smiled at me, and turned to hail a cab. I stood swaying slightly, then snatched my phone out of my pocket, texting quickly.  
Be back in the morning. Don’t wait up.  
I stuffed the phone back into my pocket and brushed my hair back behind my ears, taking a deep breath before turning back towards Benedict. I had barely taken a step before my phone buzzed, my best friend clearly bewildered.  
OMG. seriously? WITH HIM!? OMG!!!  
I half smiled at my phone, considered a response….then switched it off and shoved it back in my pocket, stepping over to Benedict where he stood at the edge of the street. A taxi was just pulling up, and he opened the door for me. I stepped in, and he followed me, instructing the cabbie to an address before sitting back in the seat and turning slightly to face me. He held out a hand, which I took, and he slid me over in the seat until I sat with my thigh pressed against his, and then wrapped both arms around me again.  
“I hope you enjoyed that as much as I did.” He said in a soft tone, smiling. I nodded vehemently, then gave a small smirk.  
“Possibly more than you did.” I said with a giggle.  
“Really? I’ll have to try harder.” And with that he captured my lips in a searing, passionate kiss that he deepened slowly, the fingers of one hand running through my hair as he did so. The other hand found mine and twined our fingers, even as I slipped my hand inside his jacket and stroked over his chest, feeling the soft material of his shirt and the open button at the collar. My fingers slid gently over his neck, tracing his jawline and the sharp curve of his cheek as I leaned into the kiss, my whole body shivering as he pulled me closer. After what seemed like an eternity, the kiss broke, and he gently disengaged, resting his forehead against mine.  
“Here’s hoping we make it to the flat.” He murmured, smiling good naturedly and cutely kissing the tip of my nose. I giggled softly, stroking the top of his hand with the fingers of the hand he held, and he returned the gesture. We spent a few moments in silence as the cab trundled through the streets of London, me leaning up against his chest and he with an arm around my shoulders, idly stroking my hair. After a moment he shifted to face me more, and tipped my face up to his. I blushed, gazing into those beautiful, shifting eyes as he smiled at me.  
“I didn’t expect to meet someone so…alluring.” He mused quietly, stroking my cheek with the back of his hand. “As you can imagine, my life is never exactly private, so I tend not to take to such…public displays.” He angled his head as it rested against mine, watching my fingers gliding over his hands.  
“Why did you decide to make this one?” I asked, looking up at him. He smiled.  
“I couldn’t help myself.” He said with a rueful laugh. “I had intended to see you to the hotel and then inquire privately at some later point, but…” he shrugged his broad shoulders, then leaned his head back on the seat and gazed at the ceiling of the cab. “I found myself wondering…what you tasted like, as we sat in the café. It seems I was more eager to find out than I anticipated.” He grinned at the ceiling, then lifted his head as I leaned into him, and whispered in my ear “I didn’t know you would taste so sweet.”  
“Ben…” I flushed, trying to hide my face, and he laughed.  
“You are so cute, darling.” He said, giving me a gentle squeeze. When I gave him a mocking look, he leaned close. “I wonder what else I could do to make you blush.” And I felt his strong hand slipping down along my side and over my thigh. I couldn’t help but blush again, and his arm curled about my waist, pulling me unresistingly up against him. “No worries, love. I’ll wait until the flat to make a real effort of it.”  
I gently ran my fingertips over his palm, resting my head against his neck as the cab turned down a long street.  
“Home at last.” He murmured as the cab pulled up to a row of flats. He paid the cabbie and helped me out of the car, leading me up to one of the doors and guiding me inside.  
I made it as far as the staircase, and had just turned around as he shut the door, and as he turned he pulled off his coat and stepped close, virtually pinning me against the staircase banister, his fingers deftly slid off my scarf and coat as his mouth captured mine in a deep, unrelenting kiss. I responded instantly, my fingers clutching at his shirt, feeling overwhelmed and utterly wanting to surrender to the tall, dark figure that pressed close to me. Soon he had stripped me of my outerwear, and his long fingers had halfway unbuttoned my blouse before they paused, instead slipping his hands up underneath the fabric.  
I let out a sharp gasp, breaking the kiss, as his hands were chill from the cold night air. He grinned at me playfully, and after a moment his hands warmed through contact with my skin, and his fingers resumed their course up my sides. I leaned back against the banister, and he pursued me, pressing his lips along my neck and throat as his hands slipped around behind me and began kneading my back.  
“Oh…” I murmured, eyes tightly shut as I felt his body draw away, and as my eyes fluttered open, I saw him stand upright in front of me, smiling down. I righted myself, pushing against the banister for balance, in the process bringing our bodies into contact again. I reached up to his unbuttoned collar, my eyes fastened on his as I slowly undid the rest of the buttons and drew off his shirt. His tall, lithe form was as I remembered it from two nights ago, though without the makeup and prosthetic scarring, I was left impressed anew, and gingerly explored his skin with soft, feathery strokes. He shivered, and I smiled up at him, almost embarrassed to be taking such liberties. I started to pull away, but his hands caught mine and guided them back to his chest, his eyes locked on mine as he pressed my palms against his warm skin. Soon I needed no further urging, and had stroked and teased my way down his body to his hips.  
The wings of his hips were as sharp and pronounced as his cheek bones, and I found myself irresistably drawn to them, smoothing my fingers over the high arches, then pressing the tips against the warm skin of his sides and belly, smiling as I felt him shudder and give a soft moan at my touch.  
He tugged me away from the banister then, and guided me up the stairs, murmuring softly that we should be near the bed for the next part. I giggled gently, padding up the stairs in front of him in panties with ruffled hair and a blouse in disarray, half unbuttoned and exposing my bra. Once or twice I felt his hand slide over my backside, encouraging me, and I let out an indignant squeak that made him laugh aloud.  
“Such an adorable little creature.” He said, almost lifting me the last few steps and stumbling into the bedroom with me in his arms. He kissed my cheek, my throat, my collar, and down over my breasts where they rose from the open blouse, making me gasp softly. “Shall we see what else makes you blush now, my lovely?”  
I could hardly speak for the flush forming on my cheeks, but he moved in so close that I forgot what I was going to say anyway, and wanted only to press in against that tall, warm body and feel his strong arms wrap around me again. He held me tightly for a moment, one hand stroking over my hair, but soon his hands began to wander, and I gasped slightly as his fingers tugged off my blouse and stroked over the flesh beneath, his warm fingertips tracing fire over my skin.  
I reached out and ran a hand slowly down his chest, seeing the look of rapture on his face as he shuddered and pressed closer, and suddenly I could feel how urgently he wanted me. He leaned down, planting kisses along my neck and jawline, whispering softly.  
“How do you prefer it, darling? Should I tease and torment you, bring you to the edge of release, and then when the moment is right, show you how much I desire you?” his voice was even lower and silkier than normal, and it made shivers run up and down my spine. “Or would you prefer I take you, right now, until you beg me for more?” I shut my eyes and fought for control of my raging desires, half desperate to be taken by him, half wanting the moment to last forever and stay gentle.  
“You want both.” He murmured accurately, and I melted up against him, my hand slipping lower on his body and feeling the tight bulge against his slacks. He shuddered suddenly, and with an impish grin, I unbuckled his belt and undid his slacks, sliding my hand slowly, deliberately down, my questing fingers brushing over his shaft, then closing around it. His sharp intake of breath told me I had what I was looking for, and I maneuvered with my other hand to slide his pants and underwear down together. Free from that restriction, his hardened cock pressed against my belly, pulsing softly as he gazed down at me.  
“Which shall it be first?” he whispered, and his arms pulled me closer, my body molding against his as he kissed me gently, and when it finally broke, I could stand it no longer.  
“Be gentle, but take me.” I murmured in his ear, kissing along it and his neck. I felt him shiver and tense as I spoke, and held fast to him as he pushed me down on the bed. “Show me how much you want me.” I gasped softly, and his tousled head of curls came to a rest on my breast as he suddenly shifted his weight. His hands, which had been caressing my back, were suddenly on my hips, drawing me towards him. His fingers tugged my panties down my legs, and I let out a gentle whimper as I felt the warm, thick shaft pressing against my now spread thighs, and his head raised slightly.  
“I won’t hurt you, darling.” He said softly, moving so that his face was level with mine. I stared up into that handsome face, the enormity of the situation suddenly bursting upon me, at the same moment his hands tightened their grip and that thick shaft pressed into me. I let out a sudden moan, caught unawares by the sheer pleasure of it, and he smiled, kissing my lips softly.  
“That was only the beginning.” He murmured, and I reached up to wrap my arms around his neck as he shifted his grip on my body. He pulled me up towards him, away from the bed, and as I rose in his arms, he gave a quick thrust, his shaft suddenly penetrating much further as my weight settled on it. I moaned and felt my body convulse, wrapping my legs around his hips as he pulled me tight up against him, pressing his lips to every portion of my body he could reach as he began a gentle rhythm, his shaft pumping slowly in and out, small motions at first, smoothly accelerating until he was entirely hilted inside of me. I moaned aloud my pleasure as he gently laid me back down, setting a hand on either side of me on the bed, lowering that powerful form to press tightly against mine as he kept thrusting in and out of me.  
“Tell me you want me.” He whispered in my ear, his deep, silky voice tight as he moved rhythmically above me.  
“Oh god, do I want you.” I whispered, my arms clinging him to me as our bodies rose and fell in time. “I want you…” I felt him sigh as his lips traced over my neck, and I arched to meet his every thrust as he moved against me, a tight ache forming in my belly as I gasped and groaned, my fingers tangling in his curly hair. He responded by pausing only for a moment, nearly withdrawing fully from me, then hilting me completely, and I nearly shrieked his name as the sudden release shuddered through my body, only his mouth coming down hard on mine preventing the outcry. He pressed deep inside me, releasing my mouth, and I panted heavily as my now ultra-sensitive folds felt every pulse and twitch of his thick shaft. That amused grin danced across his features again as he gazed down at me, and involuntarily I blushed. He chuckled, lowering himself against me and gently rolling to the side, drawing me with him until I was atop him, my chest pressed against his, his arms wrapped around me.  
“All that we have just shared...” he dropped a kiss on the tip of my nose, and smiled. “...and still you blush when I smile at you.” I returned the smile, brushing my hair away from my face with a hand and averting my eyes for a moment as I waited for my still-hard breathing to calm itself.  
“I can’t help it.” I said, finally returning my gaze to him. “I see you, and I can’t help but feel...giddy.”  
He smiled at me, then groaned softly as I sat up, and I felt him shift within me, pressing just that much deeper. I paused, a mischievous grin passing over my features.  
“Oh, what’s this now? Have I neglected you, Ben?” I leaned down close to him, and his hands automatically rose to stroke my sides as he lifted his head to kiss me, a smile playing over those lips.  
“I shouldn’t use the term ‘neglected’ at all.” he murmured, lifting his hips slightly and making me give a gentle noise of pleasure. I leaned back until I sat upright, straddling him, and began a slow motion as he laid back against the pillows and half-shut his eyes, the smile spreading over his face slowly as I began moving in long, grinding sweeps over him. After the first, he bit his lip, arching into me, and as I lifted my hips from him and slid him slowly back inside me he let out a low, soft groan of pleasure, his hands slipping back up to my hips and pulling me against him.  
“I believe it’s your turn.” I murmured, beginning to feel that sweet ache again as I moved against him. I kept the motion as I lay down on his chest again, pressing kisses slowly along his jaw and over his mouth, giving a small noise of surprise as one hand suddenly caught my hair and brought me in for a savage, unrelenting kiss. His other arm wrapped around me just as quickly, and held me fast against him as his thrusting accelerated, pounding into me as my whole body tightened with immediate delight. I let out a muffled groan into his mouth as I found myself helpless to resist his powerful advance, and completely unwilling to try. His hitherto polite, almost restrained demeanor vanished, and he slammed into me over and over again, his mouth pressing into mine with a feverish intensity, and I felt his body tensing beneath me after several deep strokes.  
Without thinking I pressed my hips down against him, and he slid deep into me for the final time, his body rising and jerking against me as he released my mouth to give a deep, sensual groan. The sound of that deep, silky voice moaning my name in my ear sent shivers of sheer joy down my spine. I shut my eyes as I felt his release, my own body tightening as the waves of pleasure rolled over me, and he gave a gasp as I clenched down on him, spurring another jerk from his shaft as it buried deeper into me. Exhausted, glistening with sweat and utterly satisfied, I set my hands on his abdomen and smiled down at him through a veritable curtain of mussed hair, seeing his drowsy, pleasured eyes watching my movements.  
“I didn’t expect that.” I murmured, slowly lowering myself to cross my arms on his chest, resting my chin on them.  
“That was...” he let out a deep sigh, his arms cradling me close. “That was one of the best feelings I’ve had in a long time.” I smiled at him, and he opened his eyes fully to focus on me, and he smiled that amused smile of his, a touch of admiration reaching it. “You’re full of surprises, love.” I giggled softly, brushing back my hair.  
“Well, I seem to have left you with some semblance of the giddy feeling you provided me with.” I said, leaning forward a little to kiss him. “That seems fair.”  
“More than a little.” he said with a soft sigh, his hand stroking gently over my cheek. He smiled suddenly. “Happy birthday, love.” I returned the smile, letting myself shiver as I pressed so close to him.  
“It certainly is.” He chuckled, and refocused on the clock somewhat.  
“So much for rest.” I followed his gaze, seeing the small blue LEDs glowing to the side that read four o’clock. I pouted slightly, resting my cheek against his chest.  
“I’m sorry.” I said, and he laughed so suddenly that I lifted my head to look at him, startled.  
“Apologies.” he said, grinning at me. “I just found the notion of being sorry for what you just did to me...humorous.” I returned his smile, reaching up to stroke the errant black curl away from his forehead. “In fact...” his hand caught mine and he drew it down to kiss my wrist gently. “I find the idea of spending the next hour in your company...extremely alluring. Would you fancy a wash?”  
I nodded, blushing softly as he kissed my palm with a smile.  
“In that case, you might need to...release me.” he said softly, winking. I smiled, sitting up, and began slowly lifting myself from him. He shuddered as he slid from me, his long fingers clutching momentarily at the bedsheets, and I moved to the side to sit on the edge of the bed next to him. He sat up, stretching briefly, and shifted closer to kiss my shoulder, smiling at me.  
“I think I could do with a hot shower.” he said, and as he stood up, he held out a hand to me. I took it and let him pull me to my feet, and he wrapped his arms around me from behind, leaning down to kiss over my neck. “Mmm, you do taste sweet...” I blushed, leaning back into him, and he led me into the bathroom and leaned in to start the hot water.  
I stood in front of the mirror for a moment as I stretched my arms over my head, giving a soft yawn, contemplating my figure in the dim light coming through the window, idly noting the various items on the vanity and shelf nearby. My brain was still rebelling at the thought of where I was, what I had just done, and who with, but my emotions were floating well above cloud 9, and I paid no attention to the questions my brain kept trying to scream at me.  
I turned as his hand stroked over my back, and he switched on a light. I blinked briefly, and when my vision returned, I gazed into the mirror at those green-blue eyes as he stood behind me.He dipped his head to rest his chin on my shoulder, arms wrapping around my midsection and squeezing expressively.  
“Mmnh. I don’t suppose you have the day free.” he murmured softly.  
“Well, I was planning on doing some touristy birthday things. Visiting historical sites. You know, the important things.” I giggled gently, and he smiled at me in the mirror as it’s edges began to dim with fog from the hot running water.  
“Historical sites, hm? Like where?” he kissed my ear, and I closed my eyes and smiled as his breath tickled my neck.  
“Baker Street was actually on the top of my list. The Sherlock Holmes museum.” I said, and he lifted his head with a grin.  
“I might’ve guessed.” he said with a laugh, then he glanced speculatively at me. “Is there any chance I could see you again today...perhaps for lunch?” I pretended to consider.  
“Oh, gosh, my schedule is so busy.” I smiled, turning in his arms to face him. “I think I can make time to lunch with Sherlock Holmes on my birthday.” he chuckled.  
“Will you meet me at the set just after one?” he asked, the gentle smile touching his eyes,and I nodded.  
“Of course.” his smile widened, but then he angled his head.  
“I would be remiss if I didn’t forewarn you that there will be a lot of eyes on you.” he said, and for a moment his beautiful eyes were troubled. “I wouldn’t take it personally if you preferred to meet in a more private manner.”  
“I can’t say I’ve even anticipated that problem, and I also can’t say that it was ever an ambition of mine to be...spotlighted because of a romantic interest.” I admitted, then raised my eyes to his and leaned forward to kiss him gently. “But you know, I’ve lived a lot of my life not really caring what anyone thought of me. And I do think...” I touched a finger to the tip of his nose briefly. “...that you are worth braving that kind of issue.”  
His smile was wide and genuine, and my heart leaped as he leaned down to kiss me softly, then disengaged and stepped into the shower, beckoning me. I blushed slightly, getting my first fully lighted view of his body, but enjoying the site far too much to look away. I followed him into the spacious stall, the hot water making my skin tingle as it splashed over me. I turned about, rinsing off, feeling the languorous, pleasant soreness of our activities in my muscles. I set my palms against the wall, leaning into them for a moment as I stretched, and when I turned again, I flushed to see Benedict watching me with a half smile on his lips.  
“What is it?” I asked, embarrassed. I wrapped one arm across my bosom, suddenly self-conscious. He closed the distance between us and gently drew my arm away, but not moving close enough to touch.  
“You should find no shame in your body.” he said softly, and his eyes traveled over my figure with what I could only describe as a lazy hunger. “I find you...” he sucked in a breath softly, finally stepping into me and drawing me close up against him. “Irresistable.” I flushed again, as much from the heat of his body as from pleasure, and involuntarily bit my lip as I let my gaze wander over his features and upper body.  
The hot water dripped off the locks of his black hair as he smiled down at me, the steam surrounding us making a vaguely surreal scene as we stood together, and once again the enormity of the situation burst upon me. I was here. This was real. Almost unbelievingly, I reached up and touched his cheek, as though I needed to verify that it was indeed him, that he was solid and real. The almost confusing sense of incongruity vanished when he smiled and tipped his cheek into my hand, the high, sharp cheek bone rubbing against my palm, my fingertips stroking the thick black curls. I smiled, suddenly and inexplicably relieved, and let myself melt up against him as my hand moved up to run my fingers through his wet hair, slicking it back gently. He smiled and bent his head to kiss me softly, then murmured  
“I would dearly love to have you again, right this instant, birthday girl.” I stiffened at his words, my heart leaping into my chest even as a half-blush formed on my already warm cheeks. He drew back to gaze into my eyes, and his hands slid over my moisture-slick skin as they began a slow exploration.  
“What about filming today?” I asked with difficulty as he leaned down to kiss over my collar, fighting the intense desire to surrender to anything he wanted to do to me, and he sighed with a soft chuckle.  
“You are right, of course.” he drew back just far enough to smile at me. “I do think Mark and Steven would be cross if I were to be late today. It’s rather important.” I cocked my head at him slightly.  
“I don’t mean to pry, but what are you filming?” the names had already struck a chord in my head, and it must have shown on my face, for he grinned mischievously at me and answered  
“Oh, my dear, I do believe you have already guessed.” I had to blush and nod with a rueful smile as he reached out for a nearby bottle. I turned back to the water and began to focus on washing up, when his strong hands suddenly wrapped around my hips, his fingers sliding over my belly and down over my thighs. I gasped and tensed, and the next moment I heard his soft voice in my ear.  
“That does not mean, however, that I don’t intend to enjoy every moment with you in my arms.” he said as his fingers slid lower, teasing over the junction of my thighs. His other arm caught and supported me as his fingers slid over me, and I gave in to the surge of bliss as he explored me, finding myself a few minutes later collapsed against him, half-leaning against the wall, breathing hard.  
“Mmnh, I shall have to do that to you again.” he murmured in my ear. “You make the most darling noises.” I blushed hotly and he kissed my cheek from behind. “Do I please you, love?”  
“Oh, you...mfh.” I couldn’t finish my sentence without my eyes rolling back into my head and uttering a brief noise of pleasure. I regained my balance and turned to face him. “More than please me.” he grinned.  
“Good.” We went about the business of finishing the shower, only occasionally finding ourselves sidetracked, and some ten minutes later I was sitting on the side of his bed in my bra and panties as I searched the room for my jeans.  
“Where on earth...” I stood and knelt to peer under the bed, puzzled. I felt a hand slide over my rear, and I squeaked. The low, silky chuckle reached my ears, and I smiled, sitting up to give him a mocking glare. “I will stop making that noise one day.”  
“Oh, dear, I hope not.” he said, grinning as he sat down in his boxerbriefs and undershirt to pull on his slacks. I paused to admire the sight for a moment, a slow smile playing over my lips as I watched his nose crinkle with the brief concentration of buckling his belt, and he looked up at me with a smile. 

Then, I remembered my own task.  
“Where did my jeans...” I muttered to myself as I stood, then snapped my fingers. “Ah. Of course.” I stepped out of the bedroom, finding my jeans hanging over the bannister of the stairs some halfway up. Grabbing them, I returned to the bedroom as Benedict was tying his shoes, tugging on my jeans and picking up my shirt from the foot of the rumpled bed. I tugged it on, and when I could see again, Ben was standing in front of me in a white dress shirt and slacks, the soft black curls unruly and almost haloing his head, and on those curls perched a small red bow.  
“What on…” I began. He raised his eyebrows, giving me one of those beautiful, genuine smiles, and pointed to the bow.  
“I have not had time to purchase a gift, so I’m improvising.” He said, the smile growing wider as I laughed. He bowed, then grinned up at me. “I do hope I have good taste in presents.”  
“You have…” I took either side of his shirt collar in my hands and pulled him down to kiss him firmly. “Impeccable taste, sir. It’s just what I wanted.”  
I giggled as he winked and squeezed me in a hug, then walked to the mirror, drawing on a black waistcoat and straightening his collar under it. I suddenly found myself staring at Sherlock. He turned to face me, caught my expression, and smiled, spreading his arms.  
“What do you think? Not, of course, quite what I’ll be in when I see you next.” he laughed as I made a noise in my throat, and reached out to the dresser to pick up keys and sundries. I finished dressing, glancing at the clock.  
“I hope I haven’t made you late.” I said as we moved down the stairs, picking up coats and scarves on the way. He looped the scarf about my neck as he shook his head and opened the door to the flat for me, locking it behind us.  
“No worries, my dear.” he hailed a taxi, and held the door open for me. When I sat down, he leaned down to me and handed me a paper.  
“The filming locale.” he said. “I’ll see you just after one, yes?” I nodded, and he smiled that spine-melting smile at me as he leaned in to give me a lingering kiss. “Until then. Happy Birthday, my darling.” he said with a smile, stroking my cheek with a finger.  
The sun was barely beginning to rise, faint blue and pink light filtering over the street, and caught in his lovely eyes as he leaned in to whisper in my ear. “I’ll find something else to put a bow on later tonight for you.” I blushed, and he chuckled and winked at me as he shut the door, then leaned over to the driver and handed him cash, with muffled instructions to take me wherever I wished. The cab began slowly pulling away, and I set my palm against the window as he reached out to wave to me, making a small motion of blowing a kiss.  
I sat back in the seat, taking a deep breath and trying to assimilate all that had happened.  
“Where to, love?” the cabbie asked, and I tried to focus.  
“Oh, uh...” I fumbled for a moment, then pulled out my phone to get the address, listing it off to him. It seemed only a moment before we arrived, and I snapped out of my dreamy reverie as the cab stopped. I stood and thanked the cabbie, and offered him a tip. He held up a hand.  
“No need, love. Your gentleman took more than care of it.” he said with a wink. I smiled and nodded as he pulled off, and walked into the hotel.  
I pulled the electronic key out of my wallet as I came to our room, unlocking and opening the door, hearing the sound of the shower as I stepped in. I knocked on the door to the bathroom as I untied my scarf. “I’m back." I drew the scarf over my head, the brief motion sending a soft scent up, and I looked down, startled as I smelled the familiar, pleasant musk of Benedict. I suddenly realized he had purposely placed his own scarf on me…a familiar, deep blue scarf. I smiled to myself. He must have known. What a birthday present! I moved over to the bed and lie down for a moment, taking a deep breath. A moment later the door to the bathroom opened, and my best friend walked out in a towel. She spotted me, and put her hands on her hips in mock severity.  
“Well, Happy Birthday, then.” then she laughed and sat down on her own bed, folding her hands on her lap expectantly. “So? Did you get nice presents?" I turned my head to look at her, then held up the scarf as I lie on my back, and tossed it to her. She caught it, looking briefly confused, then her eyebrows shot up as she turned the scarf over in her hands.  
“Holy... this is…you’re kidding! How did you get this scarf?” she laughed, until I answered  
“He tied it around my neck on the way out of his flat.” she stared at me a moment, and I shrugged. “I wouldn’t worry, he has on mine.”  
“Woman! How are you this calm?” she demanded, and brandished the scarf. “You just walked in after a night out with Benedict Cumberbatch, wearing his scarf. Where are the squeals?!” I suddenly started laughing, and looked at her confused face.  
“The squeals were expended over the course of the last four hours. I have no squeals left.” Her face suddenly became a beacon of comprehension, and she clutched her hands over her mouth, the scarf draping over my face as it fell.  
“Oh my god! You didn’t!”  
“Oh, I did. Well, we did.” I said, pulling the scarf away from my eyes and letting the soft material settle around my neck and nose, smiling at her from behind it. “I’m meeting him for lunch at one today.” Her face lit up.  
“Eeee!” She squealed, and I laughed. “What was it like?!” I smiled up at the ceiling, trying to put it into words.  
“Elementary.” I said at last, and started laughing as she threw a pillow at me.


	3. Lights, Camera, Action

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after their midnight tryst, Sarah rejoins Benedict for lunch on set. But is she prepared for her role on the arm of a celebrity?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like the last chapter, this one also ran a bit long, but didn't go long enough to be split up. So you get an extra long chapter. By the good graces of Sarah, whom the story was written for, and the request of a few readers, this story will be given another two chapters, with the possibility of more. Enjoy, and feel free to comment and critique.

The Sherlock Holmes museum on Baker Street was crowded, but fascinating. The only problem was that I had zero ability to concentrate. I had gotten maybe three hours of sleep, before my best friend dragged me out to tour, and I became keenly aware of just how much bigger Benedict had been than any of my previous lovers as I walked. I was sore in places I didn’t even know could get sore. Still, I enjoyed what I could concentrate on, and spent the rest of the time in a dreamy haze, being tugged this way and that by my best friend.  
"Don’t you have somewhere to be?”  
“Huh?” I started, and looked at her.  
“It’s almost one.” she said, tapping her watch. “I thought you said you were...”  
And by the time she finished her sentence, I was running to the nearest cab. I couldn’t be late. He wouldn’t have much time in the first place, and I couldn’t waste a second of it.  
“Take me here please, as fast as you can!” I said, shoving the paper with the address into the cabbie’s hand. He glanced at it, then at me.  
“You’re gonna have a helluva time getting through the crowds, luv. Just came from there.” he said. I sighed, and nodded.  
“Just do your best.”  
In about ten minutes we were arriving outside the studio/set where they were filming. Tons of camera crews strew about, and a veritable throng of people had flocked to the edge of the set during the break in filming. I took a deep breath as I paid the cabbie and turned, pushing my way through the crowd with mumbled ‘excuse me’s’. I reached the front line, where the filming barrier stood, and glanced about nervously. I saw no one I recognized, and wondered nervously how to go about finding Ben without getting arrested or something. Suddenly I saw a flash of black overcoat, and a head of dark hair moving some distance away. Decorum of England forgotten, I raised my hand and waved it.  
“Ben!” This earned me nasty looks from both crowd and film crew, but Ben turned automatically, the blue-green eyes catching mine, and that endearing smile curving his cupid’s bow lips as he began to stride towards me. Next to me, one woman told me how rude it was to interrupt them on set. I was about to apologize and explain, but Benedict arrived first, and my words were lost as he swept me up into his arms, lifted me over the barricade, and smiled at me.  
“Shall I kiss you now, or save it until there are no other eyes?” he asked in a low voice, gazing into my eyes.  
“Oh, don’t you dare make me wait another minute for...” and again, I failed to finish my sentence, because his mouth came down hard on mine, arms tilting me down. I heard the sudden noise in the crowd, and the clicking of cameras, but I didn’t care. I clung to him, my fingers gripping his black coat, kissing back as I felt him smile through the kiss, and I delighted in the sheer pleasure that filled my heart as he slowly righted me and pulled away.  
“I’m sorry, it was rude of me to interrupt.” he said, with a half-mocking smile. “Are you ready for lunch?” I nodded, and he wrapped an arm around me as he led me through the set.  
“And what is this?” I said, reaching up to tug lightly on the red scarf around his neck. He laughed, winking at me conspiratorially.  
“I’m afraid it will have to be catering, because filming ran long.” he said apologetically, tugging out a chair for me to sit. “But the good news is, I have only an hour of filming left today, and then...” I started as his long, warm fingers surreptitiously brushed my knee, and turned a flushing smile on him.  
“Why, Mister Cumberbatch. Does this mean you are inclined to dally with a fan again?” I said teasingly. He blinked, then laughed, his eyes crinkling with the genuine expression as he grinned at me. He then leaned forward, reaching out to brush my hair over my ear, and whispered.  
“Dally. Possess. Love. Whichever word you prefer.” I froze, midway to reaching out to caress his cheek. He angled his head at me slightly, beginning to draw away.  
“Forgive me. I may have...misspoken.” he said as his fingers slipped from my cheek. I felt a huge weight on my chest, and it felt as though my heart were cracking. I leaned forward and took his hand. He looked up at me, the elegant blue eyes for the first time sad.  
“Please. Tell me that you didn’t misspeak.” I whispered, agonizing over the fact that I suspected very much that he had. He gazed at me for a moment, then averted his eyes.  
“I was afraid you wouldn’t come today.” he said, as I watched him. Then he looked up at me, the sadness replaced with something entirely new. “That you had...wanted one night with the celebrity. I couldn’t stand that thought. Of never seeing you again. It would make the world seem...grey.” he reached up to cup my cheek in his hand, and a small smile played over his lips. “That is what love is, yes?”  
I launched myself into his arms, catching him by surprise as the chair tilted a bit, his broad frame balancing us as he wrapped his arms around me, stroking my hair, pressing his cheek against my head as I buried my face against his chest.  
“I see that my feelings may be reciprocated.” he smiled as I lifted my face to look at him, tears running down my cheeks. He started, then brushed them away with a gentle touch of his thumb. “Now now, love. No need for tears. I’m here.” he hugged me tightly, dropping kisses on my temple and cheek before kissing me firmly once more.  
“I hope you got a bit of rest when you returned to the hotel.” he whispered, smiling at me. I giggled, scrubbing away a remaining tear.  
“Some. A couple of hours.”  
“Well, then it will be healthy for both of us to make it an early night.” he said, standing and tugging me gently to my feet. The blue eyes sparkled mischievously. “Getting to bed early is always a good idea.” I smiled, hugging him tightly.  
"I have a present for you.” he grinned, turning to walk me towards the set.  
“Oh?” I smiled up at him. "More birthday surprises?"  
"Precisely." he led me across the set, over to a small group that were gathered around a camera and viewing area. I was suddenly very conscious of where I was and how many people I adored/admired were present. In the group stood Mark Gatiss and Steven Moffat, discussing a scene with several extras. As we approached, Moffat waved off the extras and turned a smile on Ben, then me.  
"And you must be Sarah." he said, extending a hand. “Ben hasn’t been able to stop talking about you today. My name is Steven.” Ben flushed attractively, looking elsewhere as I giggled nervously and nodded, casting a sideways look up at him. Gatiss chuckled, and also took my hand in greeting.  
“It is lovely to meet you, my dear. I’m Mark.” He said, kissing the back of my hand. I couldn’t help but titter, especially considering he was currently in costume as Mycroft. He winked as he straightened up, and continued. “I understand it’s your birthday today! Ben has mentioned how much of a fan you are of Sherlock, so we thought you might like to have a front-row seat for filming our last scenes for the day.”  
I nearly fainted, my knees going weak. “I…oh, I couldn’t possibly…”  
“You certainly could, and you shall.” Moffat gestured over to the fold-chairs behind the nearest camera. “Provided, of course, you’ll commit to silence about it.”  
“Oh, of course!” I said instantly, raising my hands and clasping them together eagerly, nearly bouncing on my toes. “I’m delighted just to be able to be here!” I wasn’t aware of the delighted smile Ben turned on me, but Mark did, and he chuckled momentarily.  
“Come, my dear. Ben needs to get into makeup. Join me.” He offered his elbow, which I gingerly took, looking nervously at Ben. He smiled encouragingly and nodded.  
“I do hope you enjoy the show.” he brushed my cheek with a hand, and leaned in close to whisper in my ear.“Perhaps if you like it, I can bring Sherlock home with me.” and with that naughty implication, he turned and moved towards the other gathering staff. I moved almost unknowingly to the chairs with Mark, who guided me to sit in one, and took the other himself.  
“Ben has told us much about you.” Mark said conversationally, bringing me back to the real world.  
“Oh! Oh gosh…I don’t know what to say…”  
“Relax, my dear. It’s been all good things.” He smiled at me. “You seem to have quite thoroughly captivated his imagination.” He continued, turning his attention to the scene as they set up for filming.  
“He’s been nothing but wonderful to me.” I said somewhat dreamily, watching him scan his script briefly and look up at Moffat, pursing his lips and speaking inaudibly.  
“I imagine so. Benedict is a singular gentleman.” Mark smiled, and glanced sidelong at me. “I do hope you plan to return the affection.” He added casually, and I turned to look at him, startled.  
“Plan to return it?” I asked, confused. “I don’t think I’ve felt more affectionate towards anyone in my life.”  
“Ah. Good.” Mark nodded and I cocked my head at him.  
“Did…did I just get the equivalent of a warning to treat him right from a sibling?” I asked with a smile, and Mark laughed.  
“Something like that, yes.” His smile never faded, though, and he gazed at me over steepled fingers for a moment. “I do believe I won’t need to worry about that, however. You seem like a fine lady.” I blushed, because seriously, you’d blush too if Mark Gatiss called you a fine lady, and tried ineffectively to hide it. Mark laughed again.  
“Ben told me you had the charming mannerism of flushing frequently. I see he wasn’t  
exaggerating.” And he chuckled as I hid my face in my hands even further. “Ah, here were are.” I looked up as he sat forward, the bustling noise around the set dying down as everyone got into place.  
Despite everything that had transpired in the last twelve hours, and despite that we had shared an unequaled intimacy, I marveled as I saw him transform into someone completely new. The intelligence that I had seen in Sherlock was Benedict's own, but the harsh, unfeeling stand-offishness was in such contrast that I found myself nervously biting my lip as I watched the two scenes being filmed. When the final conversation for the scene completed, he turned and briskly moved towards me, the blue eyes steely and calculating as he ran them over me.  
I stood as he approached, and said “I had no idea just how brilliant your acting skills were until I got to know your own personality myself.” he said nothing for a moment, and I almost began to fidget until he suddenly broke into a wide smile.  
“I’m pleased you liked it.” he said, and all the cold sharpness of Sherlock’s excruciatingly piercing gaze was replaced in an instant with the deep, warm glow that I had grown accustomed to from Benedict.  
“Well, I’ll leave you two to it. Ben, I’ll see you tomorrow.” Mark stood and gave me a little bow, and moved off at a brisk pace across the set. Ben waved after him, then reached out a hand and pulled me into the circle of his arms,smiling down at me.  
“So. Where shall we go, and what shall we do for the afternoon, my lovely? Would you like to see more of London?”  
“Well, I suppose that’s up to you.” I said, smiling, and looking up at the greying sky. “It looks like it may rain again...” I paused. “Does that sound stupid, coming from me, being in London?”  
He threw back his head and laughed loudly, a movement which startled a couple of passerby film crew, who then smiled and whispered to each other. He glanced up at the sky, then smiled down at me again. “It is not stupid. And I believe you are right- it does look to rain later.” he angled his head at me in that infuriatingly adorable half-mocking way he had, the black curls of hair falling into his eyes as he did so. “Shall we spend the afternoon indoors?”  
I nodded, and he offered me his elbow. “Come. I have to change, so we’ll stop by my trailer first.” I fell into step with him as we moved across the lot, stepping up into the trailer and taking a perching seat on the edge of the small bed as he drew off his coat and shirt and began to wash the makeup from his face and hair. I watched with an unconscious half-smile on my lips, and bit my lip a bit as he bent over the sink, watching his rear move. He stood, drying his face and chest with a towel, then turned to me and paused, grinning through the process of toweling off his wet hair. Somehow, the tousled curls looked even sexier when wet, and I stood almost unknowingly as he took a step towards me. Tossing the towel aside, he hooked his long fingers into the belt loops of my jeans, pulling my hips up against his as he smiled down at me. I reached up to stroke over his chest, looping my arms around his neck and pulling myself closer to meet him as he leaned down to kiss me.  
This kiss was different. It was slow, and sensual, and conveyed more than the burning desire I had felt last night. His arms slid around me slowly, palms pressing up against the skin of my sides under my shirt, pressing me ever closer to him as we kissed. I ran one hand through his hair, cupping his cheek and then wrapping my arms around his waist.  
“Ben, hey, you left this in wardr...OH! Sorry!”  
We both started and turned to the door of the trailer, my cheeks burning red as I saw Martin Freeman standing with one foot up on the step, leaning half into the trailer... my scarf in his hand. I made a brief attempt to half hide behind Ben, and he chuckled as he drew me forward. “No need for apologies, Martin. Thank you for bringing me that- I daresay I would have gotten a talking to for losing it.” he smiled down at me, and I made a noise of embarrassment as he gestured at me. “Martin, meet Sarah. The scarf belongs to her. Please, come in.”  
Martin half smiled, stepping in and offering me the scarf. I reached out and took it, then realized that my shirt was half up my belly, and quickly tugged it down. “Thank...thank you, Mr. Freeman. I’m very honored to meet you.”  
“Martin, please. And the pleasure is all mine” he said, holding out a hand. I shook it, and he glanced up at Ben for a second. “So this is who kept your head in a daze all day.” he turned his gaze on me for a moment, his eyes serious and stern. “I do believe you were the cause of several retakes today, madam.”  
I squirmed and once again tried to wriggle behind Ben, who this time let me. He gave Martin a disapproving look before turning around, turning me to face Martin, and wrapping his arms around me from behind, resting his chin on my head. “The fault is mine, Martin. I promise that it will not happen a second time.”  
Martin glanced up and down between our faces, then smiled and raised his hands in defeat. “Of course. Have a good afternoon, you two.” and moved out of the trailer, carefully shutting the door behind him.  
I let out my breath, little realizing I had been holding it, and Ben released his hold around my shoulders, his hand dropping to lightly pat my rear. “No worries, love. Martin is always like that. He’ll warm up to you.” I let out an incredulous chuff, and turned to look at him.  
“I really don’t want to be known as ‘that chick who messed up Benedict Cumberbatch’s concentration’.” I said, sitting back down on the bed as he drew off his belt. He paused, trousers half unbuckled, and came to sit next to me. “I got the impression Mark was already concerned about my presence in your life.”  
“My dear.” he said softly, setting his hand on mine and stroking the back of mine with his thumb. “You must trust me. Martin will not say anything to the others. I would not have told him anything if I did not trust him, nor Mark. And he does not dislike you- it merely takes a while for him to warm up to others.” he tipped my chin up with his other hand, and I looked up into comforting green-blue eyes as he smiled at me. “And there is no one else I would rather be distracted by than you.” I smiled back, and leaned in to kiss him softly, then paused as I heard the pattering of the rain on the roof of the trailer.  
“I do believe you were right about that rain.” he murmured, setting his forehead against mine. I giggled softly. “Let me change, and we can get some proper lunch.” he reached down to untie his shoes, then stood and drew off his slacks, hanging both them and his black shirt carefully on a rack labelled ‘WARDROBE’, and stood briefly in the middle of the trailer in his underwear. I leaned forward to give his brief-covered rear a playful squeeze, and he wiggled it in response, making me laugh. Reaching into a nearby closet, he pulled out a pair of jeans and a grey sweater.  
“Ooh, this should be interesting. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you in a sweater.” I teased, leaning back on the bed. He shot me an amused glanced as he buttoned his jeans, then pulled on the sweater and reached for a pair of converse.  
“Really? I thought you had seen so very many photos of me already.” he grinned at me as I blushed, and leaned down to kiss my forehead. “Ahh, there’s that delicate blush I’ve been missing. I really need to think of more things that encourage that.”  
Of course, I remained flushed, and he smiled broadly at me as he tied his shoes and stood.  
“Oh, um...this belongs on set, I think.” I drew the blue scarf off my shoulders and offered it to him. He took it, then smiled as he gazed first at it, then at me. He pulled me to my feet, wrapped the scarf about my neck again, and picked up our coats.  
“It was mine. A souvenir, from last season. And now it is yours.” he smiled as he helped me shrug into my jacket, then wrapped an arm around my shoulder and kissed my temple. “Something to remember me by, when we are separate.” I frowned briefly, but lifted the scarf to my cheek as he turned to put his own coat on. The soft fabric caressed my skin, the deep, masculine scent that so powerfully affected me tickling my senses, and I melted into it.  
He smiled as he turned back to me,holding out his hand. I took it, and we left the trailer, tugging up the collars of our jackets before he opened his umbrella. He wrapped an arm around my shoulder and pulled me close as we began walking through the rain towards the film barriers. Most of the crowd had thinned out, but a few devoted fans were hanging around for last-minute glimpses.  
“I do usually stop for autographs, or a chat with those who stay this long.” Ben murmured. “Would you prefer if I did not?”  
“No, no, by all means!” I said. “I would have died to get a chance to talk to you like this, so I definitely don’t want to deny these folks their chance.” he chuckled at me, then gave me a quick smooch on the temple before moving towards the lingering crowd.  
I began to draw back as we reached the barrier, removing myself from the picture as we reached the rapidly exciting crowd, and Ben paused, then inclined his head and gave me the umbrella before stepping forward to say hello and sign autographs. I stood nearby, but mostly only to keep the rain off of him. I figured I looked an awful lot like a set lackey, but it didn’t really matter. When Ben finished with the last of the screaming fangirls, he turned to me, smiled warmly, and gestured me to him. I stepped closer, and he wrapped his arm around me as he turned to wave to the crowd. When the squealing was at its highest point, he leaned down and kissed me soundly, to the collective shock of most who were watching. Then he steered me down the sidewalk, outside the barriers, and along the high street.  
“That was...unexpected.” I said, casting a furtive glance at him.  
“I realized that you could be mistaken for a PA.” he explained. “I didn’t really like the thought of people thinking of you as an employ instead of my girlfriend.”  
I stiffened in his arms, my eyes widening, and only when my step faltered did he glance down at me.  
“I’m sorry, Sarah, have I said something wrong?” he asked, concerned. “I will not make such public displays if it troubles you.”  
“No, I don’t mind that at all, it’s just...I just...” I swallowed, then took a breath. “Girlfriend?”  
His brow knitted together in that adorable scrunch of confusion. “Aren’t you?”  
I took a deeper breath, tears brimming in my eyes, and had to stop walking for a moment to compose myself. “I would dearly love to be.”  
The worried brow smoothed as he smiled at me, and took my hand. “Then you are.” He kissed my forehead, then my nose. “Shall we have some lunch, my dear?” I nodded, and we resumed walking.  
It turned out lunch was lovely hot sandwiches at a restaurant nearby, with hot tea and lemon cake for dessert. I was stuffed, warm, and happy as we sat discussing various subjects, and had just returned from the loo and sat down when Benedict looked up from his cuppa and studied me for a long moment.  
“Is something wrong?” I asked, blinking. He shook his head, the smile returning.  
“I was just noticing that you are trembling.” he said, pointing to my hand on the edge of the table. I looked down, and clenched my fingers, embarrassed.  
“I’m sorry. I suppose…I’m cold.” I forced a laugh. He angled his head at me, the dark curls flouncing against his shoulder.  
“Cold?” he asked, and I nodded as I looked down, biting my lower lip in concentration. How could I explain that last night had seemed so like a dream, that when I had woken up in my hotel room, I had been concerned it had been exactly that? Seeing my fluster, he reached over and took my hand in both of his, rubbing it gently, the warmth seeping into my skin from his touch. I felt a gentle chill, not of the cold, but of the gaze of the eyes that I looked up into. The intensity of the colours in his eyes was hypnotizing, and I found myself lost in them as he stared into my own.  
“Such lovely eyes.” he murmured, startling me as he stroked a hand down my cheek. I blushed.  
“I was..thinking the same thing.” I said, turning a shy smile on him. He smiled, releasing my hand, and leaned back in the chair to stretch out, his sweater rising up over his hips briefly before he gestured for the check. He glanced at me briefly, then leaned close as if to kiss my cheek, and breathed  
“I know an excellent way to warm that chill from your body.”  
I stiffened, his lips brushing my cheek and my ear softly after he spoke, and he pulled back with a lazy smile. I licked my lips, suddenly dry-mouthed, and shifted in my chair to pick up my coat. That was all the answer he needed. He set cash down on the table as the waiter arrived, more than enough to cover the check, and we exited the restaurant hand in hand. We walked a small ways down the road before my phone suddenly rang.  
And it rang in Benedict's voice, singing.  
“Oh my god.” I snatched it out of my pocket and quickly silenced it, glancing up at him. His grin never faltered. “I’m going to kill her.” he chuckled.  
“So I take it you have listened to Neverwhere.” he said with a soft smile.  
“I can’t get enough of Gaiman’s work.” I said absently, thumbing the lock on the phone and checking the voice mail as he nodded agreement. “Ugh. Google Voice translate is useless. I need to call her back.”  
“Alright.” he agreed, moving us to stand under an awning nearby, out of the rain and foot traffic. I flicked through the phone to my best friends entry, and dialed. Before I could say a word, the phone was plucked from my hands. I grabbed for it, but Benedict’s much taller frame kept me easily away as he grinned impishly, putting the phone to one ear while fending off my grabs with his other arm. I heard my best friend answer her phone with  
“So, so, so? How did lunch go? Are you still with him? TELL ME DETAILS, WOMAN!”  
“Lunch was lovely, thank you. Sarah is indeed still with me, and will be for...well, quite some time, if I’m lucky.” Ben said smoothly, and the other end of the line went silent. He winked at me, and continued. “I apologize for monopolizing your friend, miss.”  
“aah..aah....” I heard the stuttered words as I made another grab for the phone, this time being foiled as he wrapped one arm around me and brought me close into his chest, smiling down at me as I wriggled and shook my head at him.  
“I hope you don’t mind if I borrow her for the next...eighteen hours or so.” My eyes went wide, and I heard her shocked voice.  
“EIGHTEEN HOURS?! Will she be able to walk when you’re done with her?!” I let out a mortified squawk, did a valiant wriggle, and managed to get my arm wrapped around his, my other hand reaching out to brace on his chest as I hopped on my toes to try and reach.  
“Shut up!” I cried as Benedict laughed and angled the phone away. “Ben! Give it back!”  
“Oh, don’t worry. If she can’t walk, I’ll carry her. Ta!” and with that, he handed me the phone. I let go his arm and took it, scowling at him and turning away to speak.  
And promptly squeaked as he stepped close behind me and gently pinched my rear.  
“Sarah? What in the hell, woman! What was that noise?” my friend demanded over the phone.  
“I was rear ended.” I said, sticking my tongue out at Ben, who just gave me a satisfied grin. “Anyway. I want to make sure this is okay with you. I mean...we came here together. And...I won’t feel right if I just run off the whole time and leave you behind...”  
“Well, that’s kinda why I called.” she said shyly. “I met someone, and uh...I was gonna see if you were staying at The Cumberflat again tonight, cause the hotel room’s gonna be busy.”  
I started laughing. “Oh my god. You met someone? Who, honey!”  
“My own business.” she said primly, then added in a whisper “He’s adorable!” I giggled and nodded to myself.  
“Alright then. You let me know if you need me, OK dear?”  
“Sure thing, Sarah. And...do me a favor, live it up vicariously for me. I mean, you’re living the dream, sweetheart. Don’t waste a moment of it.” she said seriously.  
“I won’t, trust me.” I said, turning to smile at Ben, who had wandered to the curb and was reaching out to hail a taxi. “I’ll call you in the morning. Have fun!”  
“You too! Love ya!”  
“Love you too, hon. Bye.” I hung up, tucking the phone back into my pocket, and moved to join Ben at the curb.  
“That was naughty.” I said, digging him gently in the ribs with a finger. “I think you almost gave her a heart attack.” He looked down at me and grinned, and I started to giggle as the taxi pulled up, and Ben guided me into the seat before sliding in next to me and giving the cabbie directions. I smiled up at him as he set his arm around my shoulders, and he looked sideways at me with a sly grin before leaning down to nuzzle my ear gently.  
A shiver ran down my spine, and I leaned into the attention as he began kissing ever so softly along my ear and neck.  
“This seems familiar...” he murmured against my ear, and I felt his warm breath tickle along my neck as he twirled a lock of hair between his fingers. He turned in his seat a bit to face me, and tipped my face up to his and studying it tenderly for a moment, before saying in a low tone, “Last night...I feel as though I did you a disservice.”  
I blinked, surprised, and turned my head to look at him. “A disservice? Why on earth would you think that?” he made a moue, then ran the fingers of his unoccupied hand through his curly hair.  
“I was so taken with you. I gave in to my desire...and though I can hardly say I regret the time we spent together, I still feel that I should have...showed you more respect than that.” he said finally, grimacing. The expression was new to me, and almost made me giggle, but his concern was more immediate to my mind. I smiled gently, reaching up to touch his cheek softly, stroking my fingers over the high cheekbones until he opened his eyes and looked to me.  
“Never in my life has anyone said those words to me.” I said softly, and looked away for a moment to consider. “And how strange is it, that the fact that you have, only makes me want you to do it again?”  
He laughed, his eyes glowing, as he took my hand and kissed it. “I will say, that’s the best response I could have hoped for.”  
The cab pulled to a halt outside the flat, and Ben kissed my forehead with a smile as he opened the door and slid out, holding my hand to help me as I stood from the seat.  
I was nearly blinded by a flutter of flashes, and lifted a hand to shield my eyes, but before I could even reach my face, Benedict's broad frame blocked them from me, his arms reaching around behind him to pull me up against his back.  
“Please. This is very rude.” he said, and the deep, silky voice I was so used to hearing in a gentle tone took on an unfamiliar edge. I buried my face against the back of his jacket, and his hand seized mine as he pushed his way through the small group of photographers, all of whom were calling either his name or questions.  
“Don’t look.” I heard the low command almost as a growl from being pressed so close to him, and nodded against him as he led me up the stairs to the door, guiding me around him and into the flat before shutting the door quickly. He moved to the living room, which I had not previously seen, since we went straight to the bedroom last time, and it was still dark when I had left. I followed him tentatively, setting one hand on the archway as I watched him draw the curtains to the front window tightly shut.  
“Ben? Are you alright?” I asked softly, watching him strip of his coat with angry, jerky movements. He paused and looked at me, his demeanor softening as he placed his coat on the rack and came forward to take my hands.  
“I am so sorry for that.” he said softly, frowning. “For them to be waiting to ambush us like that- I should have anticipated it. Warned you...”  
“Ben, Ben!” I let go his hands and reached up to gently hold his face. “I’m just fine. The flashes startled me a little, is all. You don’t need to apologize for their actions.” I smiled up at him, and slid my hands down to his shoulders as his arms wrapped around my waist tightly. “And besides. We’re alone now, aren’t we?” I gave him a mischievous smile as I drew back and began to remove my coat. He sucked in a sharp breath as I let it drop to the floor, then reached out and tugged me to him by gripping the soft scarf still around my neck. I let out a surprised but pleased noise, and he gave me an evil little grin before he pulled the scarf off in a whipping motion, stepping into me and drawing my shirt off just as easily. He then paused, hands on my bare sides, eyes traveling over my body as if seeing me for the first time.  
I became uncertain, and as a result immediately withdrew to self-conscious mode, lifting an arm to wrap around my torso. He immediately pulled me close, the soft fabric of his sweater rubbing against my cheek as he rested his chin on my head and stroked my hair.  
“You are the most beautiful creature.” he murmured softly, pulling back to look me in the eyes, and leaned down to drop an ever-so-soft kiss on my lips. “Such an extraordinary woman. Intelligent, and outspoken.” He murmured without pulling back, his lips brushing over mine as he spoke, “I must find a way to show you just how captivated I am by you.”  
With that, he smiled, and turned me around, urging me up the stairs with a pat on my bottom. I giggled and did as encouraged, turning curiously when he didn’t immediately follow.  
“Ben?” his handsome face appeared at the base of the stairs, smiling up at me. His bare shoulders told me he had already removed his sweater, and I put my hands on my hips mockingly. “What are you doing?”  
“Go on. I’ll join you in a moment.” he said with a wink, grinning mischievously, and disappeared again. I raised an eyebrow, but turned and headed up the staircase. What on earth was he planning?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Sarah, I'm incredibly sorry if any of the opinions I attributed to you in this (such as liking Neil Gaiman) are inaccurate- I used them primarily to move the plot forward. x_x


	4. Chase Your Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After returning to Ben's flat after filming, Sarah discovers the secrets he has in store for her. Later, she evaluates the situation with the help of her best friend Jaime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was heavily influenced by songs that I listened to while writing it, but also by the personal musical taste of the actual Sarah, which is why you will be seeing lyrics sung early on in the chapter. The song are referenced at the End notes. Per usual, feel free to comment/critique, and I hope you enjoy! The next chapter is already half-written, so there should be less of a time gap for posting that one.  
> Featuring: Sarah (EmalfPendragon) and Jaime (paper--planes)

It took Ben far longer to come upstairs than I had thought it would, so I found myself sitting idly on the edge of his bed, bobbing my head in time to the music that regularly played in my head. I shut my eyes, humming gently, picturing the different scenarios that often came to mind when I thought of a song. Glancing around, I noticed we had left the room in a bit of a disarray with the previous nights activities and sudden departure, so I stood and plugged my headphones into my phone as I plucked it from the dresser.  
“I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums. Oh what a shame that you came here with someone. So while you’re here in my arms, let’s make the most of the night, like we’re gonna die young...” I swayed my head a bit, murmuring the words out loud without really realizing. “Young hearts, out our minds, run until we outta time, wild childs, lookin good, living hard just like we should, don’t care who’s watchin’ when we tearin’ it up. That magic that we got nobody can touch.” Glancing down the stairs to see if Ben was on his way or not, I began flicking through my playlist, settling on a good song and letting it play as I tucked the phone into the band of my panties. I moved to the middle of the room, at the foot of the bed, closing my eyes and beginning to move with the music.

Steel to my trembling lips, how did the night ever get like this. One shot and the whiskey goes down, down, down. Bottom of the bottle hits, waking up my mind as I throw a fit. The breaking is taking me down, down, down.

I moved to the side of the bed, lifting the covers and sheets and straightening them as I danced, bobbing my head as I got more into it. I picked up a few stray washings from the floor where we had left them (all Benedicts, of course), and tossed them into the hamper I spotted in the bathroom. As I emerged, my music was hitting a particular high beat, and I was irresistibly drawn to start dancing, raising my hands over my head and shaking my hips left and right in time to the beat as I unconsciously opened my mouth and started singing.  
“My heart’s beating faster, I know what I’m after. I’ve been standing here my whole life, everything I’ve seen twice. Now it’s time I realized, it’s spinning back around now, on this road I’m crawlin’, save me cause I’m fallin’, now I can’t seem to breathe right. Cause I keep runnin’, runnin’, runnin, runnin’. Runnin’, runnin’, runnin’, runnin’! Runnin’ from my heart!” I faded into humming as I picked up a towel from across a nearby chair and hung it back up in the bathroom, wiggling my body to the beat as I wanted to. As I returned from the bathroom, the song changed, and suddenly I heard the familiar melody of the opening scenes of Sherlock. I started giggling, taking out my phone to look at it fondly for a moment before swiping through to another song.  
Reach out, and touch faith! Your own. Personal. Jesus.Someone to hear your prayers. Someone who cares. Your own, personal, Jesus.  
“Oh, yes!” I started bouncing as Marilyn Manson came on, strutting across the cold tile and soft bathmat back towards the bedroom.  
“Feeling's unknown and you're all alone. Flesh and bone by the telephone. Lift up the receiver,  
I'll make you believer.” I grooved my way into the bedroom, giving a little spin as I danced. “Take second best, put me to the test. Things on your chest, you need to confess. I will deliver, you know I'm a forgiver!” I had just gotten into the rythym and was dancing around when a hand suddenly touched my shoulder. I turned suddenly, and saw Ben smiling broadly at me.  
“Oh!” I yanked the earbuds out of my ears, hastily grabbing the phone to switch off the music. “Ben! I didn’t hear you come in.”  
“I called from the hallway, but you didn’t seem to hear me. “ he smiled gently, and reached out to tousle my hair affectionately as he came closer. “I see now what distracted you. You dance adorably.”  
I blushed intensely, fidgeting in my t-shirt and panties, incredibly embarrassed. He laughed and drew me in for a hug. “Oh, my dear. I love it.” He tapped my nose gently with one slender finger, and I suddenly registered that he wasn’t wearing anything.  
“I…uh…” I began, and he arched one fine eyebrow at me, smirking, and I whimpered, my arms slipping around his bare waist and pulling him closer. He leaned down and gave me a delicate kiss, his lips twitching into a smile as he pulled back.  
“Now, come.” He murmured, taking my hands and tugging me gently towards the stairs.   
“What…?”  
“Trust me.” He flashed me a smile, and I returned it as I let him lead me down the stairs, through the flat living room, and to a door off of the staircase.  
“No peeking.” He stood behind me and set his hands over my eyes, and I giggled softly as he guided me blindly forwards. I heard the door creak slightly as it was opened, and a beautiful scent wafted out. “There.” He slid his hands down to rest on my shoulders, and I found myself gazing at a huge bathtub, filled with steaming rosewater, complete even with rose petals floating on the surface. A bottle of champagne rested in a small ice-filled bowl near the tub, with two empty glasses upturned nearby.  
“What is…” I breathed, overwhelmed. He stepped around me, taking my hand and tugging me gently into the room.  
“Do you like it? I did not have much time to set it up, so it’s a bit haphazard.” He gestured at the champagne that rested ice in what appeared to be a mixing bowl. I giggled and allowed myself to be drawn towards the steaming bath. “Happy Birthday, Sarah.” Ben said, smiling down at me as he gathered me up in his arms for a tight, tender hug. I smiled, tears forming in my eyes as he gently kissed the top of my head and took my hands again.  
“It’s…it’s amazing.” I managed, smiling up at him through the tears. “I’ve never…I mean…nobody…it’s just…” I gave up and sighed. “It’s perfect.” I gave him a sly grin. “So I do take it from the –two- champagne glasses that you plan to join me in this luxurious bath?”  
He smiled sheepishly and rubbed a hand through his curls, and I giggled softly when I saw him blush gently. I drew off my shirt and panties, took his hands and guided him to the tub, stepping in after him and settling down in the hot water with my back against his chest.  
I took a deep breath of the sweet scent, relaxing back into his arms as he wrapped them around me, letting out a deep sigh of contentment as I felt the firmness of his chest against my back. I shut my eyes as I leaned my head back to rest on his shoulder, and he gently kissed along my jaw.  
We sat there in content, relaxing silence for what seemed like forever, until it was broken by Ben lifting one arm from the water and reaching for the champagne bottle. I smiled and sat up, allowing him to turn slightly and remove the cork, the effervescent liquid bubbling up and foaming out and down the bottle, dripping onto his chest and into the water. I giggled softly as I maneuvered to face him in the tub, as he picked up a glass and filled it, handing it to me with a wink and a smile. Then he filled his own and set the bottle back in the ice, holding out the flute to touch it to mine. He smiled as he gazed into my eyes and said  
“To seizing the moment.” I blushed and smiled, nodding, and we drank.  
“Now, my lovely. How has your birthday been?” he gave me a gentle smirk, setting his glass down on the side of the tub.  
“It’s been incredible.” I smiled, setting my own glass down and moving towards him, resting on him as I nuzzled at his throat and neck. He made a soft noise of encouragement, and I kissed up to his ear, wrapping my arms around his chest as he pulled me closer.  
“I love you.” my eyes fluttered shut as I heard his softly whispered confession, and my heart leapt into my throat as I clung to him.  
“I love you too.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I woke up late that afternoon, nearing sunset. I lifted my head drowsily from the pillow, blearily aware that this was not my hotel room, the languorous soreness in my muscles reminding me of the events of the afternoon. I stretched, and found myself wrapped in Ben’s arms, his body curled against my back, the black curls in disarray on the pillow around his head. I turned over slowly so as not to disturb him, settling into the pillow facing him, and reached up to tenderly touch his lips and cheek. He looked so peaceful like this. I hadn’t realized how different his expressions, even the happy ones, were from his truly relaxed state. I had just tucked myself further into his embrace when he opened one eye, a smile forming on his lips.  
“Good evening.” he said softly, moving one arm to stroke my hair.  
“Hey you.” I answered with a smile, tucking my hands under my cheek. He propped his head up on one arm as he smiled at me, and his gaze flicked over my shoulder.   
“Damn.” he grunted. I angled my head at him inquisitively, and he gave me an apologetic smile. “It’s nearly six. I have a bit of business this evening.” he slid his arm from my side and pushed himself off the bed, sitting up on the side and stretching. I sat up too, kneeling on the bed behind him and hugging him from behind, draping my head over his shoulder.  
“And here I thought you said eighteen hours.” I said teasingly, kissing his neck. He made a soft noise and smiled, shutting his eyes for a moment as he leaned back into me.  
“It will be brief, I promise.” he said, turning his head to kiss me. “I shouldn’t be longer than an hour or so.” he stood from the bed and moved to the dresser. I sat back on my haunches, watching him as he dressed, and smiled sheepishly when he caught me.  
“Can you blame me?” I spread my hands, and he gave me a charming smile as he continued. I stood up and stretched, picking up my panties from the floor and donning them before beginning a search for my shirt. Ben handed it to me, and I flashed him an appreciative smile before spreading it to pull on, and realizing it was one of his button downs. I arched an eyebrow at him, but his expectant gaze made me acquiesce, buttoning it up and rolling my eyes as he chuckled.   
“You do look adorable that way.” he winked, and I felt that giddy fluttering in my heart as I blushed, tugging at the bottom of the shirt, which barely reached my thighs. He pulled on a t-shirt as I walked into the bathroom, brushing my mussed hair out of my face, a slight flush moving over my cheeks as I remembered how he had curled his fingers in it earlier that day. I searched the vanity for a moment for a brush, but gave up and began working my fingers through the thick hanks that had tangled up. I felt Ben’s hands on my shoulders, and a quick kiss on the top of my head as he passed by, opening the cabinet to the side. I continued pulling at my hair with my fingers, until a brush appeared in front of me as Ben held it out around the cabinet. I chuckled and took it, working through my hair much more effectively, and soon had it smoothed out and shiny again, though it still smelled pleasantly of rosewater.  
“Mm, lovely.” Ben said, shutting the cabinet and moving to hug me from behind, looking up into the mirror to smile at me.   
I put my hands up to my face as I blushed, but I was smiling as I turned to face him. “When other people say that, I always shrug it off. But when you say it, I’m inclined to believe it.”  
“Excellent. I’m doing my job.” he tapped my nose softly with a finger before moving into the bedroom again. I watched him go, noticing as he picked up his keys and wallet that his hair was messed in the back. I picked up the brush again and moved behind him, reaching up and brushing the dark locks smooth again, arranging the front as he turned to face me, starting as he chuckled.  
“What is it?” I blinked, pausing in my work and lowering the brush.  
“You bite your tongue when you concentrate.” he said, his smile broadening as he set his hands on my hips. “But by all means, continue.” I reached up and finished brushing the silky curls, running my fingers through to push the errant strands behind his ears.  
“There. Now your hair won’t betray what you’ve been up to all day.” I said with a wink, setting the brush down on the dresser.   
“Probably for the best.” he agreed, smiling. He leaned down and kissed me softly, wrapping his arms gently around me. “Oh yes- I almost forgot.” he turned and picked up my phone, handing it to me. “I put my number in your phone. Text me anytime you need or want tonight- it’s nothing I can’t pause to speak with you.”  
I smiled at him, and nodded, taking the android and tugging on my jeans. He put on his watch, glancing at it, then turning to take my hands and give me a small smile.  
“I’ve got to go. Will you be here when I get back?”  
“You know I will.” I said, tiptoeing a bit to kiss his nose. He laughed, and kissed my hand before releasing it.  
“Alright then. Are you feeling up to going out for dinner when I return?” I blushed, looking down.  
“I would love it. I’m pretty unfamiliar with London still, including it’s restaurants and food.” I answered, following him down the stairs to the door.  
“Alright then.” he smiled at me, hand on the knob, as I stood on the bottom stair. He gestured me to him, and enveloped me in his arms, squeezing me tight before kissing me on the forehead. “I’ll see you in a bit. Make yourself at home, my dear. Oh, and if your friend…what was her name?”  
“Jaime-Lee.” I answered with a smile.  
“Jaime-Lee, then. If she cares to keep you company, she is welcome.”  
I smiled up at him. “Thank you, though I think she may be uh...busy.” I kissed his cheek, wrapping his scarf around his neck as he released me and turned to go. “I’ll see you soon, love.”  
He turned halfway to smile and wink at me, then opened the flat door and walked out.  
I wandered into the living room, feeling vaguely out of sorts in the flat without Ben here. I went into the small kitchen, noting the few dishes in the sink, then pulled my phone out of my pocket as it buzzed.  
This taxi is awfully empty. -BC  
I started giggling, if only for the fact that he had signed it as SherIock would. I slid out the keyboard and sent back  
So is this bed.  
Then I flipped into the settings for the new contact, and set a new ringtone for Ben’s number- The Angel Sings, from Neverwhere. I deleted it from my best friend’s contact and replaced it with Video Killed The Radio Star. Satisfied, I went to pocket the phone again, jumping as it buzzed in my hand with Benedicts voice.  
Soon, pet. -BC  
The words held a distinct tone, and I felt a shiver go down my spine as I smile and wrapped my fingers around the phone, hugging it to my breast briefly as I bit my thumbnail in concentration before I answered.  
Promise?   
I held the phone, not locking the screen, until it buzzed again.  
Always. -BC  
I giggled to myself, and glanced down as my stomach growled at me. Setting down the phone on the counter, I turned and went back into the kitchen, opening the fridge and peering inside, finally withdrawing an apple and running it under cool water in the sink. My phone buzzed loudly on the counter, and I glanced at it, surprised, as I took a bite of the apple. Picking it up, I saw it was Jaime-Lee calling. I slid the answer button and stuffed the phone against my ear.  
“Hey.” I said through a mouthful of apple.  
“Good god, woman, you can wait til you’re done with him before you answer.”  
I choked, then swallowed, setting the rest of the apple on the counter and wiping my chin with a laugh. “I was eating an apple, you dork.”  
“Yeah, yeah, sure.”  
“And what about you?” I leaned back on the counter, smiling and gazing up at the ceiling. “How is your mystery man?”  
“He was amazing, I’ll have you know.” she said, her voice muffled by the sound of traffic around her. “So where are you?”  
“I’m still at the flat.” I said. “Ben had to run out for a bit, so I’m just waiting.”  
“So it’s Ben, huh? Alright then. You have some time to chat?”  
“Yeah, sure. Come by the flat and we’ll talk.” I gave her the address, and entertained myself for a bit before I heard a knock on the door. I opened it cautiously, and Jaime-Lee squeezed inside, giving me an aghast look as I quickly shut it again.  
“What on earth is going on out there? Why are there so many people?”  
“I’m presuming that’s my fault, but I’m not sure why they haven’t left, since they saw Ben leave half an hour ago.” I said, shrugging. “Come on, have a sit.” I sat down on one of the couches, tucking my bare feet up under me, as Jaime-Lee slid off her coat and joined me.  
“So! Girl chat time.” she grinned at me, propping her cheek against her hand on the back of the couch. “What’s the dish, honey?”  
“Um. Well.” I hesitated, not really sure where to start or what I felt like confessing. “He’s...extremely intelligent. Very charming. And a complete gentleman.”  
“Sounded to me like he had a bit more than being charming planned for you.” she winked, and I laughed.  
“He did, yes. And...” I swatted at her as she giggled at my blush. “Shaddup! It was very enjoyable.”   
“Oh, mm, yes, I’m sure.” Jaime-Lee put on a serious face and nodded. “Meanwhile us po’ folk down in the streets gotta make do with the normal men.”  
“Hey, do not blame me for your shortcomings.” I held up my hands, and she smacked at one of them good-naturedly.  
“Uh-huh. And, this shirt is...?” she pinched at the fabric, then rubbed it between her fingers. “Wow, that is nice. You just grabbed one of his shirts?”  
“He uh...put it on me.” I said sheepishly, and she grinned.  
“Sarah’s got a boyfriend...” she said in a sing-songy voice. I grinned, and looked down at the floor. She stared at me. “He’s...wait, he’s actually...? I thought you were just shagging him!”  
“Well, I don’t really know what it was at first...besides amazing...but now... he said he loved me, Jaime-Lee.” she stared at me, almost slackjawed, until I became uncomfortable.  
“Look, I really don’t know how to deal with this right now either. You told me not to waste a moment of it- so I’m not. I’m at one step at a time right now.”  
Jaime-Lee slowly nodded, biting the corner of her lip as I hugged my knees to my chest and rested my chin on them. “Have you set...you know, boundaries? Defined anything?”  
I nodded without lifting my head, and when she gave me an inquisitive look, I sighed.  
“He asked me if I wanted to be his girlfriend. And I said yes.” Jaime-Lee gave me a slow, soft smile as I continued. “And then he said I was. So...” I made a motion with my shoulders, and sighed. “It’s all like a dream right now. I feel afraid that I’m going to wake up any moment and have it all not be real- be back home in my own bed, lonely and sad, not knowing where or what to do.” Jaime-Lee raised her eyebrows, and shifted to put her feet on the floor again, sighing for a moment, then looking at me.  
“Do you think you know what to do now?” I chuffed, and gave her a sardonic look.   
“I know what I want to do. I dunno if that’s really the same as knowing what I should do.” I said, and she nodded softly, standing up and going to the window to peek out the curtains.  
“Fair enough.” she gazed up and down the street for a moment, then asked casually. “Do you love him?” I looked up sharply.   
“What kind of question is that?” She gazed back at me levelly.   
“A fair one. And I want you to think seriously about it before you answer. For years you have been starry-eyed for this man from afar. Now that he’s here, and offering to be yours, you need to seriously think about things before you jump into it. I want to know that this isn’t just infatuation.” I smiled at that.  
“It’s not just infatuation.” I said, unconsciously smiling at the phone lying on the table in front of me. “It’s beyond that now.”  
“Now?” Jaime-Lee looked back at me.  
“It started as that. Infatuation was what babbled at him about his career and his brilliance the night I met him. It was what made me question myself before I spent the night with him the first time. And it may have been why I did it.” I pursed my lips, picking up the phone and smiling, not noticing her stare. “But it isn’t why I’m here now. Infatuation wasn’t what made me brush his hair for him before he left, or kiss his cheek as he walked out the door. That was something more.” I ran my fingers over my phone, and Jaime-Lee stepped next to the couch as I looked up at her. “That was love.”  
If ever thou gavest hosen or shoon,  
Then every night and all...  
Sit thou down and put them on.  
And Christ receive thy soul.  
We both jumped as the ringtone sounded, and Jaime-Lee raised her eyebrows as I slid the lock, smiling. “That’s not me.”  
“No it isn’t.” I smirked up at her as I opened the text.  
Are you alone, love? -BC  
“Oh my god. He signs his texts like Sherlock?” she began giggling uncontrollably, and I reached up to shove her.  
“To me he does.” I slid out the keyboard and answered him.  
“That’s freakin’ adorable.”  
Not quite. Jaime-Lee is with me. So it’s kind of like being alone.  
She smacked my shoulder as I sent it, and I laughed.  
And here I was hoping I might catch you in my shirt and nothing else. -BC  
I blushed and giggled, and Jaime-Lee knelt next to me on the floor to see what I was doing. She let out a squeak as the exchange continued.  
Later, my love.   
Promise? -BC  
Always.  
“You really do love him.” she breathed, and I tilted my head back to rest on the back of the couch as I nodded, and scrolled up the screen to show her the previous texts. She let out a soft sigh and rested her cheek on the fabric of the couch. “I don’t know how you’re not a huge blubbering mess. I would be that way if I even MET my favorite celebrity.”  
“You were that way. With White. That’s what got us to this point, you and your umbrella exuberance.” I poked her shoulder without looking up, smiling. She shook me off, and stood, looking down at my from above the back of the couch.  
“I meant with a man like Hiddles.” she said with mock severity, and I chuckled, looking down at my phone.  
Would Jaime-Lee like to join us for dinner? I’m making reservations at Ducasse’s. -BC  
I looked up at Jaime-Lee, who had moved across the room. “Want to come to dinner with us?”  
“Oh lord. That’s like the ultimate third wheel, hun.” she rolled her eyes, then looked down a bit sadly. “Plus, no offense, I would rather not have to watch you two making googly eyes at each other.”  
“What about Mr. Mystery? Why not bring him?” I asked. She sighed and wrapped her arms around herself in a self-conscious hug.   
“There was no man. I just knew you wouldn’t stay with him if you thought I was alone.” she looked away as I stared at her, surprised. “I knew you would regret not seizing that moment because of me.”   
“Oh honey...” I texted Ben quietly before standing to hug her. She rested her head on my shoulder and sniffled softly.  
She doesn’t want to be a third wheel. :(   
It buzzed again less than a minute later. Good thing I’m bringing a friend then. Persuade her for me, please love? –BC I smiled down at my phone tenderly, my heart burgeoning with love for this man's incredible insight and sensitivity for others as I realized he had planned this.  
I lifted Jaime-Lee’s chin and smiled reassuringly, saying “Come on. I promise you, it will be a night out for you and me and him as a group of friends. That’s it. I won’t even kiss him if it makes you sad.” She scrubbed away a tear and smiled weakly at me, then shrugged a little.  
“Only if you really want me there.”  
“Of course I do! You’re my best friend.” I hugged her again. “If you hadn’t been here, Jaime-Lee, none of this would have happened. You think I would have been on that high street in the rain, in the night, by myself?” she smiled, a little brighter this time.  
“Nope. You’re not that stupid.” I giggled, and kissed her forehead.   
“You’re my girl. And we are going to Ducasse’s for dinner as such.” I nodded, pulling away and texting Ben as Jaime-Lee’s head snapped up.  
“Ducasse's? At the Dorchester?”  
She’ll come. I wonder what you have planned, sneaky boy.  
“I guess so, Ben just said he was making reservations at Ducasse’s. Why? I’ve never heard of it.”  
“Sarah, we can’t go in there dressed like this.” Jaime-Lee said, gesturing at us.  
“Well, I hadn’t planned on wearing my boyfriends ill-fitting shirt out to dinner.” I said dryly, switching to a new text distractedly.  
Oh, you’ll see. -BC  
“No, Sarah. That place has three michelin stars. It’s a dress to the nines restaurant, in one of the nicest hotels in London. I’m talking suits and dresses, if not tuxes and gowns.” she said, and I looked up at her, biting my lower lip briefly.  
“I know I didn’t pack anything that fancy. We planned a cheap foray into London, not this.” I sighed, crossing my arms and furrowing my brow in concentration. “Well, I suppose I can spend some emergency funds, and get us what we need.”  
“Sarah, I don’t think we have time to shop...” she protested as I sent another message to Ben.  
Ben, I have nothing to wear. And I don’t mean that in a girly way- I have no dresses with me.   
“I’ll handle it.” I said, and touched her shoulder as she looked at me doubtfully. We looked down as my phone buzzed.  
Then we have a stop to make before dinner. Tell Jaime-Lee I look forward to seeing her in person again. I will be back soon. -BC  
I smiled down at my phone.  
“Ben will be home in a minute. Did you happen to bring your purse?”  
“Of course. But...”  
“Grab it and follow.” I had moved to the hallway and trotted up the staircase, Jaime-Lee following me doubtfully. I herded her into the bathroom, opening her purse and pulling out the few bits of makeup she had with her, along with the few out of my own purse. I stood in front of the vanity, delicately adding gentle shades here and there, eyeshadow under her arching brow, lip gloss and eyeliner, and was almost finished when I heard the door open and shut.  
“Sarah? Are you here, pet?” and Jaime-Lee giggled softly.  
“Pet.” and she giggled again. I stuck my tongue out at her, calling back  
“Upstairs, love!” Jaime-Lee suddenly stiffened, back pressed up against the vanity.  
“Sarah, seriously! You may be used to him, but I’m freaking out!” she hissed as his footsteps sounded on the stairs.  
“Take a deep breath, Jaime-Lee” I said, smiling at her. “And don’t move, I’m creating art here.”  
She opened her mouth. “Your mom’s creating art.”  
“Hello, my dear.” Ben appeared in the doorway, smiling. I looked at him and smiled back, one hand holding a bottle of mascara and the other the brush. I leaned my head against his shirt as he hugged me with one arm, kissed the top of my head, then smiled at Jaime-Lee.  
“Jaime-Lee, you remember Ben from the cafe.” I said, looking at her.  
“It’s nice to see you again, Jaime-Lee.” he bowed his head slightly, his smile glittering in his eyes, and she stammered before recovering.   
“It’s nice to see you too.” she managed. Ben looked at me.  
“About ready, love? We’ve got about two hours before our reservations to get to the shops.”  
“Just about. Woman, hold still!” I did the last of Jaime-Lee’s mascara as she stood half frozen in front of me, her face a contortion of emotion. Ben laughed, and went into the bedroom. “There. Now I just have to do mine.” I glanced into the bedroom, and saw Ben reaching into the closet. “Can you wait in the living room, Jaime-Lee?” I asked her softly. “Ben needs to change.”  
“Oh, oh, sure.” she moved out of the bathroom and hurried down the stairs as I shut the door behind her. I turned to look at Ben, and found myself pressed up against the door as he kissed me.  
“And how was your evening business?” I asked when he freed my mouth, wrapping my arms around his neck.  
“Tedious. And a bit lonely.” he angled his head at me, his dark curls falling to the side fetchingly. “But I’m all yours for the rest of the night.”  
“About that...” I started. “I’m worried about Jaime-Lee. She told me she had a date when she didn’t, just so I wouldn’t worry about her this afternoon. I promised her this would be a dinner of friends.” I looked up into his eyes as he frowned briefly, reaching up to touch his cheek. “That’s not to say I don’t want to...I mean, I just...” he put a long, slender finger against my lips, and smiled.  
“Bless you for such devotion to your friend.” he murmured softly, leaning down to kiss my cheek, pulling back and grinning at me mischievously. “I don’t think it will be a problem.” I raised an eyebrow at him, but nodded as he moved back towards the bed, where a dark blue suit lie.  
I went back into the bathroom, finishing my own makeup and adding some pink lipstick at the end, leaning over the vanity to see in the mirror closer. When I had finished, I saw Ben’s tall figure cross the doorway, dressed attractively in the blue slacks and white shirt, with a black tie that he began straightening in the dresser mirror. I smiled to myself, unbuttoning the shirt I wore and setting it carefully on the bed as I passed by it, picking up my own shirt from the bedpost and maneuvering it over my head without mussing the makeup. I felt Ben’s arms wrap around me from behind as I tugged it down over my hips, and he rested his chin on my shoulder briefly, the soft locks of hair pressing against my cheek.  
“Mmh. I did miss you.” I murmured, rocking slowly side to side. I wrapped my arms around his where they twined around my waist, and tilted my head up against his.  
“I missed you too.” he smiled, kissed me, and straightened, picking up his suit jacket.  
“Now. Shall we?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song lyrics used:
> 
> Die Young - Ke$ha  
> Runnin' - Jensen Ackles (Adam Lambert cover)  
> Personal Jesus - Marilyn Manson (Depeche Mode cover)
> 
> And as always, I'm incredibly sorry if I misrepresented personal likes/opinions of those featured in this fic. I'm a dork and like to stick in random stuff that makes me smile, like dancing around in underwear and boyfriend shirts.


	5. Remember Me, Sweet Bravery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben takes the girls out to the shops before dinner with their mystery guest, and Sarah and Jaime get a real taste of what this new life is like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was half-written when I posted the last chapter, and I tweaked and rewrote the other half like three times before I made my final choices on storyline. So, ta-da, have some lovely friendship and romance and special things.  
> Featuring: Sarah (EmalfPendragon), Jaime (paper--planes), and introducing in a minor role Deni (redandbluebowties)!

I hadn’t spent a whole lot of time in the shops of London, particularly not the one we entered. Ben had brought us to a specialized dress-makers, who made minor alterations to dresses Jaime-Lee and I picked out to fit us better, and insisted upon paying for both when the fittings were done.  
“Ben, this is too much.” I said, emerging from the changing room of the fitters in the new gown with my other clothes folded in a bag. “I mean...” I caught sight of him across the mirrored chamber where he sat, gaze fixed on me. “What is it?” I looked down at myself, confused. The dress was deep blue, matching the suit he wore, with a criss-crossing halter top that clasped around my neck. A band of silk wrapped around my torso, just below my bosom, pushing my bust upwards. I had made a fuss about that, but the seamstress had insisted on the extra support, given that I couldn’t wear a bra with the relatively low backline, and she had made some extra adjustments to the halter to hold my bosom more firmly in place. The dress had really been designed for someone with a thinner waist and a smaller chest, but now fitted me nicely, and aside from the flush on my cheeks about the diamond split that exposed my cleavage, I was pretty taken with the ensemble.   
Ben had stood, and moved to stand half behind me, taking the bag from my hands and setting it aside, gently turning me to look in the mirror. I saw every flaw I always did, but as he stood next to me, he reached up and took down my ponytail, shaking out my dark hair and gently running his fingers through the loose waves. He slipped his arm around my waist, and watched me patiently in the mirror. And suddenly, I saw what he wanted me to.  
The couple in the mirror matched perfectly. The blue dress offset the blue suit, the soft waterfalls of semi-transparent silk along the sides of the flaring skirt brushing the dark blue trousers almost intimately. The dark, wavy hair cascaded over her bare shoulders, framing her face the same way his dark curls did, the deep color almost glowing against the dark blue of his suit as he squeezed her closer, one hand in his pocket as he half smiled. His ever-changing eyes shone as they caught hers in the mirror, and she blushed, her cheeks turning a shade of rose. This couple was the kind that you saw photographed on the red carpet at award ceremonies and premiers, always happy, always touching. In love.  
He smiled, and turned to me, taking my hands and leaning down to gently press a kiss to my temple.  
“This is what you are to me.” he whispered. “All the time.” I blushed again, and we both turned as Jaime-Lee emerged from the other changing room. Her dress was black, small ruffles wrapping around her torso and up to her bosom, the one-armed dress looping over her left shoulder, the skirt hugging her hips and flaring lower.  
“Oh wow.” I moved over to her, taking her hands as she spread them. “You look so pretty!” she shrugged, embarrassed.  
“I mean it! Look at that.” I turned her around gently to look in the triple mirrors, and a half smile crossed her face as she smoothed the skirt along her thighs. I put one finger to the bridge of her glasses, gently tucking them back into place on her nose, and she smiled at me. “Who could resist you?”  
“Do you want the list?” I arched a reproachful eyebrow at her as I brushed her red hair gently behind her ears.  
“Ladies. I do believe it is time.” we turned as Ben spoke, and he offered his arm first to me, then to Jaime-Lee, who hesitantly set her hand on it. We emerged from the shop, who had ordered somewhat nicer transportation on Ben’s request, and the driver pulled into the nighttime traffic. Ben shifted in his seat, his arm wrapping around my shoulders, and said in a conversational tone.  
“I hope you don’t mind, I invited a friend of mine to join us.”  
Jaime-Lee looked away from the window she was gazing out of and narrowed her eyes at me over her glasses suspiciously. I spread my hands, genuinely ignorant of details, and she arched an eyebrow at me before smiling at Ben pleasantly. “Of course not.”  
Ben smiled, and I saw something twinkling in his eyes that Jaime-Lee missed. When she turned back to the window, I looked up at Ben. He winked at me, twirling one finger in a lock of the hair by my ear. I shook my head slightly and smiled at him, leaning slightly up against him.  
A few minutes later we arrive at the Dorchester hotel, and I stared briefly at the huge building lit up in front of me before Ben took my hand and led us inside. We were greeted courteously, and then led to an elevator to the upper floors.  
“I arranged to reserve the Salon Privé, their private dining room.” Ben said, his arm draped carelessly around my shoulders as we moved upwards. He glanced down at me. “I saw no need to make more of a show than necessary.” I nodded, remembering his anger at the paparazzi outside the flat, and as we slowed, he tucked my hand into the crook of his arm and exited the elevator.  
“Now, where is he.” he murmured, casting a glance around the relatively empty restaurant.  
“Monsieur Benedict, your guest is waiting in the Privé.” the Maitre D stepped forward with a small bow. “If you would follow me.” Ben smiled.  
“Thank you.” he glanced back at me, and I had taken Jaime-Lee’s hand. He nodded and gestured, and we were led into a small, private dining room, where the table had been arranged for four. A young man sat in one chair, his blond hair groomed short, but hinting at natural curls where it arched above his high forehead. He wore a black suit and tie, his suit jacket unbuttoned and his long legs stretched out under the table in a lazy, relaxed sprawl. He glanced up as we entered, and stood with a charming smile, long fingers deftly buttoning his jacket.   
“Ben.” he reached out and clasped Ben’s hand in an enthusiastic shake.  
“Tom, you made it. Lovely.” Ben turned and drew me forward, setting his warm hand on my waist. “This is Sarah, my girlfriend.”   
I managed to keep my jaw from going slack as Tom Hiddleston reached out and took my hand in both of his.   
“I’m so pleased to meet you.” Tom said, the smile remaining. “I see Ben wasn’t exaggerating when he spoke of your beauty.” I blushed, and Ben chuckled. My brain suddenly flashed what Ben was up to, and I reached back and pulled Jaime-Lee forward, who had been relatively hiding behind us.  
“It’s wonderful to meet you, Tom. This is my best friend, Jaime-Lee. Jaime-Lee, Tom.”  
Jaime-Lee was nudged out in front of me, her hands clutching at her purse as she shyly looked up into the eyes of her favorite actor, her face freezing as the realization hit. Tom smiled at her. I felt Ben reach one hand up to cover his mouth behind me, and realized he was covering a smirk. I opened my mouth in an astonished silent gasp, and watched as Tom took Jaime-Lee’s hand gently and kissed it.  
“Hello, darling.” he almost purred the words, and I knew exactly how Jaime-Lee felt as she appeared to melt. He glanced at me as I let out a tiny squeak, and winked. I felt myself fall back against Ben slightly, and his hands gripped my shoulders softly as he leaned down to me.  
“Hey now. No falling for somebody else.” he murmured teasingly. I turned to him, eyebrows raised in surprise, and he kissed me, then led me to my seat next to him. Tom guided Jaime-Lee similarly, and she stared at me across the table for a moment as I gave her a super-sweet, innocent smile, and lifted my hands briefly to form a halo with my fingers over my head. She snorted, and both Tom and Ben laughed, startling us.  
“Ben, you have to tell me where you keep finding such lovely creatures.” Tom said as his fingers flicked the button on his coat open, leaning one arm against the table. “You’re hoarding them, aren’t you?”  
Ben grinned, pulling his out seat out and opening his own jacket, and said nothing. I reached under the table and took his free hand as he sat, squeezing it. He looked at me, and I smiled, leaning in to kiss his cheek.   
“Thank you.” I whispered. “You don’t know how much this means to her...to me.”  
“I can guess.” he whispered back, and nodded at Jaime-Lee’s enraptured expression as Tom turned to her and asked in that soft voice where she was from. “You had much the same look on your face when we first met.” he looked down at me again, seeing the look in my eyes, and stroked a finger down my cheek. “Though I do prefer the way you look at me now.” I gave him a tender smile, and kissed him briefly before attempting to take stock of the table and menu.  
I felt somewhat at a loss as I looked over the elegant menu, having never experienced a restaurant quite like this, and Ben leaned over to me.  
“My recommendation is the seasonal menu.” he said, gesturing with a slender finger to the menu. When he saw my arched brow, he gave a low chuckle and said “Shall I order for you, love?”   
I flashed him a grateful smile, and let him handle the ordering as a pretty young woman approached the table.  
“Good evening, monsieur’s and mademoiselles. My name is Deni, and I shall be taking care of you during your evening with us.” She smiled, and I saw her take sudden stock of the two men sitting across from each other as Ben smiled back and listed his requests.  
The waitress bowed, clearly trying to keep her composure as she turned towards Tom, who was talking with Jaime-Lee as she sat in a somewhat stunned daze. Tom turned and smiled winningly at the young waitress.  
“Oui, bonsoir. J'aurai le special de menu de ressort… et je crois que la jeune dame aura la même chose.” Tom said, folding up the menus as my mouth opened in a startled gasp.  
“Très bon monsieur. Serez-vous rencontrez le vin gratuit, aussi?” the waitress inquired with a lovely smile, clearly delighted. Tom glanced at Ben, who made a conciliatory gesture.  
“Oui, je crois que cela va faire pour nous tous.” he said with a smile and a nod as the waitress bowed again.  
“Magnifique. Je vais porter le vin à la fois, monsieur.” and with that, she hurried off. Tom  
chuckled softly at the admiring gaze from both Jaime-Lee and I, threading his fingers together as he rested his elbows on the edge of the table.   
“I don’t know how you manage that in every restaurant we enter, no matter the language.” Ben said, arching one fine eyebrow at him. Tom spread his hands, the grin never leaving his face.   
“Oh, bless you.”  
Ben then reached over and touched a finger under my chin, which I discovered was still hanging lower than usual. I blushed, looking down at my hands to hide my reaction. Ben smiled and set a hand on my arm, slowly slipping it lower until it rested on my hand, then my leg. I stiffened slightly, glancing across the table in embarrassment, until I saw that Tom had turned to Jaime-Lee and was engaging her in a conversation about her origins and time in London. I bit my lip and tried to hold still as Ben’s long fingers squeezed my thigh gently, then returned to take my hand. The waitress returned some moments later to pour our first glasses of wine, which I tasted hesitantly. Wine had never been a favorite of mine.  
“Very good.” Ben said, and Tom nodded agreement as he took a delicate sip. Ben then leaned in close and murmured conspiratorially “I still prefer vodka and tonic.” I giggled involuntarily, and Tom looked up at me, his blue eyes sparkling in the light of the room as he smiled.  
“Ah, there we are. A bit more relaxed.” he glanced over at Jaime-Lee, who had hardly spoken. She looked at me with what I could only assume was panic, I helplessly gestured to the wine glass in front of her. She sighed and took a drink, then looked surprised.  
“This is lovely.” Tom’s broad smile showed his pleasure at her speaking.  
“It is an excellent wine. A bit dry, but then, I believe the lamb and vegetables are the first course.” Tom said knowledgeably, and I let out a soft noise. Ben touched my hand on the table, concerned, and I held up the wine glass.  
“I feel terribly uncultured.” I said, and he laughed, patting my hand reassuringly.  
“No worries, pet.” he smiled at me, his color changing eyes shifting in the soft light of the room. I smiled back at him, my eyes softening as I saw the gentle fall of his hair over his brow, and the adorable half smile curving that delicate cupid’s bow. In the low light that filtered through the room, and the lit candles on the table flickering, I could see the delicate freckles that adorned his cheeks and forehead, and gave his hand an unintentionally tender squeeze.   
When they brought the first courses, I was convinced I had never lived before now. The food was so incredibly exquisite, the company so charming, the wine so sweet that by half an hour later, three courses in, I had a fairly certain idea of what heaven was going to be like if I ever got there.  
“And so, we’re on the horses, and Jeremy has just learned how to ride.” Tom was saying. He had removed his suit jacket and sat in his easy, relaxed sprawl in his blue vest, the chain from a pocket watch dangling from the breast pocket. He had unbuttoned the sleeves of his dress shirt and rolled them up his forearms, as had Ben, who now sat beside me in just his white shirt, collar carelessly unbuttoned and half open. His tie lie draped over the back of his chair with his jacket as he sat back, finishing the last drink of wine in his glass, and he chuckled as Tom continued the story, gesturing animatedly. Jaime-Lee sat with her cheek propped on one hand, watching Tom with a vivid interest, her cheeks slightly flushed from the two glasses of wine she had downed rather quickly. But at least she was responding to people again.  
For my own part, I had relaxed considerably, thanks in no small part to my own low alcohol tolerance. I had barely made it through a full glass of wine, and already I could feel the vague buzz in the back of my brain. I had become, unfortunately to my mind, rather giggly, and had made a monumental effort to conceal it.  
After the fifth course arrived, and I realized I had only a vague memory of the fourth, I excused myself and hurried into the small hallway between the Privé and the main room, gazing down out the floor to ceiling window at the darkness of Hyde Park below, and the lights of London stretching out beyond. I folded my arms over my abdomen and hugged myself for a moment, sighing inaudibly as I moved my gaze upwards and contemplated the night sky. It was much closer than I was used to, being so high up, and I wondered briefly how I had arrived in this high-brow world so suddenly. I was from a lower-middle class broken family. I had fought my way through high school socially, and excelled intellectually. I had dropped out of college to pay the bills, and only now was I pursuing my talent as a film student.   
Now I stood on the top floor of The Dorchester Hotel, in the middle of London. The room I had just come from contained two of the most brilliant, charming current British actors, one of whom was very likely to make love to me in a few short hours.   
How did I get here?  
“In a cab.” I turned, and saw Ben leaning casually against the wall behind me, hands in his pockets.   
“Was I thinking out loud?” I asked, and he smiled, rising from his lounge and moving over to stand next to me, gazing out the window.  
“You were. Though, I’ll count us both fortunate that I was the only one here for the previous thoughts.” I shook my head, pressing two fingers against the bridge of my nose.  
“Oh man. I really had too much wine.” I sighed, and he stood silently next to me for a moment.  
“So. You think I’m charming, do you.” I smirked, looking up at him.  
“I think you’re the most charming man I’ve ever met.” I said. He grinned at me, slipping his arm around my waist and squeezing gently.  
“Ah, well, bless you. You can’t have met many good ones if that’s the case.” he said softly, giving me a good-natured smile.  
“No. I haven’t.” I said, and he glanced down at me in surprise. Then he gently turned me to face him, and wrapped me in his strong arms. His shirt was smooth under my cheek, and he tilted my face up to his gently.  
“Oh, my love. I’ve never seen such sadness in your eyes.” he breathed, and leaned down to kiss me tenderly. I let the moment absorb me, shutting my eyes as his arms held me fast to him. When at last he pulled back, his brow was furrowed with concern. “What has you so troubled?”  
“I just…this isn’t my world.” I said, gesturing around us. “This is the tallest building I’ve ever set foot in, let alone had business in, and that meal is the easily the most expensive thing I’ve ever eaten.” I lowered my eyes, and he pulled me against his chest protectively as he waited for me to continue. “This vacation has rapidly turned into an excursion into my dreams.”  
“Is that so bad?” he asked softly, and I looked up at him, shaking my head vehemently.  
“No. It just...” I reached up to caress his cheek gently. “It makes me afraid of waking up.” I knew it was the wine letting me express these thoughts finally, but I didn’t care. He deserved to know. He caught my hand as it slipped, and kissed my palm softly before holding it against his chest. I felt the soft thump of his heart through the soft fabric, and looked up into his eyes. The warm smile on his face touched them, and I felt a shiver of relief go through my spine.   
“I am very real.” He said. He took my face in his hands, running his thumbs against my cheeks softly before pressing his lips to my forehead and whispering. “And when you next sleep, you will wake up in my arms.” I looked up at him with a smile, and he returned it, his eyes moving over my features momentarily, as if judging the moment. Then he took my hands and said “And it can be that way…for as long as you desire it.”  
I stared up into his honest, warm eyes, and as we stood there in front of the window, time seemed to slow. My breath caught, and he gave me a gentle, somewhat rueful smile.  
“My dear, you are clearly a woman of many passions.” He said. “And it would be wrong to abandon those passions. For anything… or any one.” His lips tightened briefly, and I realized that he was afraid too.  
“Right here, in this moment, this is what we have.” He said after a moment, taking one hand in both of his. “And if this moment is all there is…I shall not waste any of it.”  
“Then don’t.” I breathed, and he instantly moved to kiss me, his arms gathering me to him almost painfully, his soft lips moving over mine slowly, intimately exploring them as I clung to him, determined that if this was a dream, it was one I never wanted to wake from.  
“Ben? Ah, pardon.” Tom’s soft voice drifted to my ears, and in any other circumstance I would have instantly jerked away from whatever I was doing to look at that face. But Ben’s arms only tightened around me, and his lips pressed against mine with a smile, and I just held him closer. After a minute, he pulled back and lifted his head, turning to smile at Tom, who stood just outside the doorway into the Salon. I peeked around Ben to see the smile on Tom’s face had not wavered, and he waved a hand briefly to indicate something. Ben suddenly smiled, and took my hands.  
“Come.” He said, drawing me back towards the dining room. “Your presence is needed.”  
I followed, self-consciously adjusting the straps of my top where they spread from my neck, and Ben pulled out my seat for me once more. I sat down, looking over at Jaime-Lee, who was giving me the smuggest grin I’d ever seen.  
“If you will pardon us a moment, ladies.” Tom smiled, lifting his suit jacket from the chair and draping it over his shoulder. We nodded, and Ben squeezed my shoulder with a smile before following Tom to the door.  
“What?” I asked, startled.  
“Nothin’.” She giggled.  
“Oh, hon, how much wine did you have?” I groaned, slumping back in my seat.   
“Too much.” She replied happily, then leaned forward a bit. “But it was the only way I could speak, so fuck it.”  
“Jaime-Lee!” I hissed, mortified. “Don’t curse in here!”  
“Dude, I seriously doubt anyone cares.” She said, gesturing around us at the empty space. I raised an eyebrow at her.  
“Are you sure you’re alright? I really don’t want anything to happen to you…” I began. She waved her hand, settling back in her seat a bit.  
“I’m not that drunk.”  
“…and I also don’t want to get blamed for the hangover you’re gonna have in the morning when we wake up.” I said severely, crossing my arms and tapping my fingers meaningfully. Her head jerked up, and she let out a laugh that became a cackle.  
“Blame…baha! Blamed. Yes. I will always and forever blame you for this night.” Jaime-Lee grinned at me, then her expression softened. “This night, where I met two of my favorite actors, had an incredible meal with my best friend on her birthday, in London. All your fault.”  
I smiled softly, shaking my head. “S’not like I’m on the innocent end of the wine for tonight anyways.” I said, turning to look out the window.  
“Did you tell him?”  
“Hm?” I turned back to her, my brow creasing. “Tell him what?”  
“The stuff from earlier. About it being a dream.” She said, setting her forearms on the table and leaning towards me.  
“Yes.” I said, with a smile. “He told me he was real. That I would wake up in his arms tomorrow. And that would be that way it was as long as I wanted.”  
“Holy crap, woman. That’s a hell of a thing for a man you’ve known for three days to say.” She said, raising her eyebrows. I nodded, but never stopped smiling.  
“Yeah, but…somehow, it’s more than that. It doesn’t feel like three days. It feels like forever.”  
“Check that, before something happens you’ll regret.” She warned, and I gave her a withering look.  
“Meaning what?” I snapped. She looked taken aback, and said more gently.  
“It just means that…you need to be careful, Sarah. You’ve always been one to let your heart lead your head, and you haven’t always gotten the long end of the stick out of it. I don’t want to see you hurt.” She frowned, and I softened as I nodded and stood, moving around the table to sink into the seat next to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder for a hug.  
“I know. You look out for me, dear. I would do the same for you.” I said quietly. She nodded silently, and I leaned my head against hers for a moment as we sat in silence.  
“I’m scared.” She said at last.   
“Of what?”  
“That I don’t know what I’m doing.” She said, lifting a hand to brush a tear away from her cheek. “Look at me. I can’t even speak without drinking first. How can I trust myself to make the right decisions, say the right things tonight?”  
“I’m here. I won’t let you make a wrong decision.” I reassured her, wondering briefly what decisions she was referring to.  
“Coming from you, that means…almost nothing.” She quipped, and I laughed, shoving her shoulder with mine gently.  
“Hey, I’m not that far gone.” I said with a good-natured grin, brushing a strand of red shoulder-length hair away from her face, and she looked up at me, eyes wet and large through her glasses. “No worries, dear. I’ll take care of you.”  
At that moment, the door of the salon opened, and Tom strode in, a charming smile overtaking his features. “Ladies.” And he gave a charming bow. “Sarah, my dear. Ben apologizes, but he’s been called away on business briefly. He’s asked me to be extra charming in his absence.”  
I jerked, my hitherto friendly smile freezing on my face. Why would Ben leave without telling me? Or…saying goodbye? Tom must have seen my distress, for he came forward and took my hand gently.  
“He will not be long.” He said reassuringly. “He merely had to step outside for a moment.”  
I took a breath, little realizing I had been holding it, and nodded. Jaime-Lee glanced at me, and I smiled encouragingly as Tom took a seat next to her with an easy smile.  
“I think that may be my cue to use the powder room.” I said, and Jaime-Lee shot me a panicked look. “I’ll be right back.” I said, almost disapprovingly, and she nodded with relief. I leaned down next to her and murmured in her ear “You can’t make any wrong decisions in five minutes. Don’t worry, hon. Of all people in this world for you to be alone with at this moment, I think Tom is the least you would ever need to worry about.” She nodded almost imperceptibly, and I inclined my head to Tom as I stood. He stood at the same time, respectfully, and I almost giggled at the gentlemanly manner as he reseated himself and began striking a conversation with Jaime-Lee again.   
I moved into the hallway, pulling my phone out of my purse and turning it on. There was a message already waiting for me, from about ten minutes earlier.  
I apologize for leaving so abruptly, my love. It was not my intention. I will return shortly. –BC  
I pursed my lips at my phone for a moment, and then chewed on my lower lip as I considered a response. It was my birthday. He had left without as much as a kiss. Was I angry? Was I concerned? Or was I just not used to the life he led? Would it always be this way, his work forcing him to vanish at inopportune times? Before I could work through my emotions, my phone buzzed.  
Turn around. –BC  
My brows knitted together for a moment, and then I lifted my head and turned to look at the end of the hallway.  
There stood Ben, back in his suit jacket, hands held palm up in front of him. On them sat a black velvet box. I came forward, opening my mouth to say something, but he just smiled at me and held out the box, tilting the lid open.  
“Happy birthday, my love.” He said as I gazed at the beautiful pendant necklace within. Dangling on a delicate silver chain were two cats, sitting with their tails curled about the others, one made of black diamonds and the other a shining silver with black diamond collar, the gems all glittering in the light of the hallway.  
“Oh my god.” I breathed, reaching out to brush my fingers over the pendant as I stared at it. “It’s…it’s beautiful…” he smiled, and lifted the necklace from the box, setting it in his pocket as he unclasped the chain and held it up invitingly. I blushed, moving closer to him and turning around so he could set the necklace around my neck.  
“Beautiful.” He murmured as I turned around, and I flushed, looking down at the delicate pendant where it lay on my breast. He reached out and turned it over, where the inscription read in neat script ‘For My Sarah’.  
“Ben, I…I don’t know what to say…” I began. “It’s so beautiful… did you…when did you find the time to buy this?”  
“While you were having your dress refitted.” He said with a smile. “I chose that shop because I know the jeweler down the street. His messenger was supposed to have delivered the necklace here a half hour ago, but as you can see, I had to run and pick it up myself.” He grimaced briefly. “I apologize for running off so swiftly, but I’m afraid I’m no good at deception, and you would have known what I was about had I tried to.”  
I laughed, and threw my arms about his neck. He drew me in close, his soft black curls pressing against my cheek and neck as he kissed my shoulder.  
“I love it.” I whispered, and felt him smile against my skin.   
“I’m glad. Now, shall we rejoin our companions?” he said with a smile, pulling back and taking my hand. I nodded, and we returned to the dining room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Facts:  
> This is the necklace referred to: http://zales.imageg.net/graphics/product_images/pZALE1-6697690t400.jpg  
> I had planned for Ben to give Sarah a special gift, but one day prior to writing this chapter the real Sarah was forced to put down her lifelong kitty companion, and I chose this as a tribute. Since getting a real kitten in a restaurant would have been...adorable, but awkward.
> 
> The translations of French that Tom and Deni speak:  
> "Yes, good evening. I will have the spring menu... and I think the young lady will have the same"  
> "Very good sir. Will you have the complimentary wine also?"  
> "Yes, I think that will do for all of us."  
> "Excellent. I will bring your wine at once, sir."  
> The explanation for this is...French is sexy. That is all.


	6. Don't Stop Me Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Sarah rejoin their companions for the rest of Sarah's birthday dinner, only to find things heating up between Tom and Jaime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a kinda short chapter, but I've been hard pressed to find time to write lately, and I'm releasing it today because Sarah was not having a fun day and I felt she needed cheering up. So, short and sexually frustrating as it might be, here you go.

When we arrived at the table, Jaime-Lee and Tom were engaged in an animated conversation about Tolkien and page-to-screen adaptations. I noticed the flush had faded from her cheeks, and the glass that sat in front of her was still half full. I nod slightly to myself, smiling as Tom noticed our approach, and stood to smile at us.  
“All set?” he inquired, and Ben nodded. Tom then turned and gestured to the young waitress who waited in relative silence near the serving door, and she immediately came forward. He leaned forwards and whispered something in her ear, and I saw her blush involuntarily at his proximity, then nod with a smile and hurry off.  
Tom sat down after I had, when Ben settled into his seat again, lacing his fingers together and raising his eyebrows at me over the top of them.  
“So my dear, today is your birthday, yes?”   
I smiled and nodded, and Jaime-Lee gave me a knowing grin as she picked up her glass, and I stuck my tongue out at her as she giggled. I noticed, though she did not, that Tom had turned to her with a rather rapt look on his face, and when he caught my gaze he actually blushed, rubbing the back of his head. I gave him a knowing smile, and reached out without thinking to take Ben’s hand. His long fingers curled around mine, squeezing them expressively.  
“You really should make more noise about it.” Jaime-Lee advised, and gave me a solicitous grin when I shot a mock-glare at her. “Tom didn’t even know ‘til Ben mentioned it.”  
“She is correct.” Tom said with a smile, reaching out to gently touch Jaime-Lee’s forearm. She jumped, startled, and I suppressed a smile as she blushed. Ben, however, saw no need for subtlety and promptly let out an amused laugh.  
“You two might almost be sisters, with that flush.” He said, winking at me. Jaime-Lee, of course, blushed furiously at that, and I had to completely slip my face into my hands to cover my own flush.  
“I’m convinced now.” I heard Tom say. “You keep these lovely things hidden somewhere.”  
Ben laughed, and gave me a conspiratorial wink as I peeked out over my fingers at him. “Well, can you blame me? Sarah and Jaime-Lee here would get snapped up by the nearest gentleman...who would happen to be you!”  
“And rightfully so!” Tom said indignantly, and then let out a delighted chuckle. “Ehehehehehe!”  
At the sound, Jaime-Lee began giggling, and Tom favored her with a charming smile as he turned to face her. I noted her glass remained full as she smiled back at him and said   
“I’ve been waiting all evening to hear that laugh.” Toms grin widened as he laughed again, the distinctive chuckle making me smile too.  
“For the birthday girl!” I turned as our waitress suddenly reappeared, holding a covered silver tray that she flourishingly removed to reveal four plates of exquisite looking cake.   
“Oh my…” I hid my face in my hands as Ben stood and scooted a chair out of the way for Deni to set the plates gently before us, setting a candle in one slice and lighting it delicately.  
“Happy Birthday, madame.” She said, flashing me a beautiful smile as she bowed gracefully and stepped away. I felt the heat filling my cheeks as Ben’s hands lighted on my bare shoulders, Tom and Jaime-Lee both standing and beaming at me. Even through my thick blush, I still noticed how his slender hand was set against the small of her back as she leaned forward with an eager expression.  
“Happy Birthday to you. Happy birthday to you.” The voice was low and sonorous and incredibly chilling as Ben breathed the words against my ear.  
“Happy birthday dear Sarah.” I glanced across the table as a second, smoother voice joined the chorus, and of course Jaime-Lee’s happy voice was added a moment later. I blushed even harder as Tom smiled at me through the song, the tips of his fingers just visible wrapped around Jaime-Lee’s waist.  
“Happy birthday to you.” the soft, deep voice resonated against my ear as Ben’s lips grazed the edge in a delicate kiss. I smiled, flushing anew, and leaned over to blow out the solitary candle on my cake.

 

“That had to have been the best cake I’ve ever had.” Jaime-Lee breathed, sitting back in her seat, the black dress ruffling slightly with her shift.   
“And you have my birthday to thank for it.” I asserted, taking the last bite of my own slice. It really was divine, and I took one last sip from the wine glass to finish out the meal. Everyone chuckled, and a moment later Ben checked his watch.  
“I do believe we may have overstayed.” He murmured, and tapped his wrist gently. “They should have closed quite some time ago, I’m afraid.”  
“Should they?” Tom turned towards us with a slight frown on the handsome features. “We should be going then, it would be terribly rude otherwise.”  
“I think they may have understood it was a special occasion.” Ben said with an easy smile, glancing down at me and winking. “But yes, it would be…reasonable to be leaving soon. It is late, after all, and we do need our sleep.”  
I giggled slightly, and when I noticed Tom’s inquisitive gaze, I blushed slightly. He smiled and winked at me, and I had to take a deep breath before I stood up.   
“I hope your experience with us was pleasant, monsieurs and mademoiselles.” The lovely waitress had reappeared, holding a black tray with the bill for the evening on it. “It was my delight to be of service to you.”  
I smiled at her and nodded. “It’s been amazing. Thank you so much for making this night so special!” Deni blushed and smiled, inclining her head slightly.  
“You are very welcome. Happy Birthday, madame.”  
“I’ve arranged transportation.” Ben began, reaching for his wallet and setting cash on the bill tray, but glanced at Jaime-Lee and Tom before looking down at me and leaning down. “I will gladly take Jaime-Lee back to your hotel, my love. That is…unless you think she would prefer…other arrangements?”  
I paused for a moment, the thought slow and hesitant until I looked to Jaime-Lee for confirmation. I saw Tom gently scoot her seat out for her, and offer her his elbow as she stood. She blushed and smiled up at him as she stood, setting one hand gently in the crook of his arm. The gaze sparking between them was unmistakable, and suddenly everything clicked into place. I gave Ben a wild grin as he offered me his coat, watching as Tom spoke in soft tones to Jaime-Lee, taking her other hand in his briefly and kissing it. I saw her stature lower slightly, her hand on his elbow keeping her from totally swooning, and she hesitated for only a moment before glancing at me.  
I was already nodding so hard I felt like my head should have fallen off. She had long since sobered up, and I had no doubt that Tom would treat her properly. She giggled softly, looking back up at him and giving a nod and a smile.   
The beam I saw on that man’s face was straight out of a love story. He was besotted by Jaime-Lee, so incredibly much. While I didn’t know what his tastes in women particularly were, I did know that Jaime-Lee was an amazing woman, and he would have a delightful time navigating all her twists and turns, both physically and mentally. Jaime-Lee, for her part, had been falling over herself for this man for years. Tonight would be a night to remember for her, and whatever came after that, well…we would just have to see.  
I already knew what was on my mind as we began moving towards the exit doors of the Privé. Ben’s arm was draped around my shoulders as he sauntered along next to me, and I already felt a tight thrill in my chest as we stepped into the elevators.  
“Ben, your social engagements remain as rewarding as ever.” Tom remarked as Jaime-Lee and I exchanged quick glances and a brief giggle. Ben flashed a smile at him as the elevator attendant took us down to the ground floor.  
“Thank you for the lovely evening.” Tom turned and smiled at Ben and I as we walked outside, coming forward to shake Ben’s hand and hug him. He turned to me, that genuine, impish grin spreading over his features as he held out his arms and drew me into a hug.  
I took a deep breath as I wrapped my arms around his waist and hugged him back, giddily thinking that he smelled like vanilla, and smiled up at him when he drew back and leaned down to plant a kiss on my forehead.  
“Happy Birthday, Sarah.” He said with a smile, and turned slightly to hold out his hand to Jaime-Lee. She came forward and tentatively took it, as though afraid it would vanish.  
“Thank you, honey.” I said, and Tom glanced at me with a wide smile. I felt Ben’s hand come to rest on the small of my back as he stepped closer.  
“I think our ride is here, my dear.” He said as a taxi pulled up next to us. He glanced up at Tom, who was murmuring something to Jaime-Lee that was making her blush furiously, and cleared his throat gently. “Will you be joining us?”  
“Oh, no need.” Tom smiled as a second taxi pulled into the circle and came to a halt next to us. “We have our own, isn’t that right darling.” And he slipped an arm around Jaime-Lee’s waist and squeezed gently.  
She let out an incoherent squeak as she visibly melted up against him, and he favored her with a dazzling smile as she managed a small “Right!”  
I grinned at her as I stepped forward and gave her a tight hug, murmuring against her ear in a singsongy tone. “I expect detaaaaaaails.” She laughed, caught off guard, and nodded, grabbing my hands as I pulled away.   
“Happy Birthday.” She said seriously, smiling at me and glancing up at Ben. “Have a good night.”  
“You too, sweetheart. Good night.” I winked at her, and turned as Ben gently took my hand, helping me into the cab. I watched through the window as Tom did similarly for Jaime-Lee, then slid gracefully into the seat beside her.  
I let out an unconsciously tender sigh as the taxi pulled away, and jumped slightly as Ben’s hand gently touched my thigh.  
“Dreaming of other men, my dear?” he said with a chuckle.  
“Not at all.” I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck. “Just happy that Jaime-Lee is fulfilling a dream tonight, regardless of what happens next.”  
“Mmm, and what dreams can I fulfill for you, darling?” He murmured, leaning his forehead gently against mine and smiling. I flushed, giving him a quick kiss on the tip of his nose.  
“You’re already fulfilling my dreams.” I said, and he laughed, raising his head as the cab began moving, then returning his gaze to me. The rainbow-shifting eyes were open and honest as he leaned in to kiss my cheek and then my neck.  
“What fantasies can I fulfill for you, then?” he whispered, and I stiffened in his arms as they slid around me and pulled me unexpectedly firmly up against him. His lips grazed over my collar bone, and I shivered and let a soft moan escape my lips. “Hmm? What was that, darling?” he continued his path along my shoulder, his lips tracing fire over my skin, his fingers pressing into my flesh just above my hipbones and causing unfamiliar surges of pleasure.   
“I…I…” I started, but interrupted myself by biting my lip to prevent an even louder moan from emerging as he slid the fingers of one hand down across my waist and along my thigh, the other hand keeping me pressed against him.   
“I can’t quite make that out.” He murmured as the kisses made their way up my neck and over the arch of my ear. “You might have to speak up, darling, otherwise I’ll never know what it is you want…”  
I let out a half grunt of frustration as I dug my fingertips into his shoulders, lifting myself far enough off the seat to slide slightly into his lap. He gave a surprised but pleased noise as I did so, curling both arms around me snugly as I buried my face in his neck, kissing along his collar and throat, breathing in his intoxicating scent as I curled my legs partially around his. His breath grew quicker as I left soft kisses along the exposed skin of his shoulder, my fingers raking gently through the soft curls of hair. Suddenly her drew me in tight and pressed his lips to my shoulder and collar bone again, this time leaving a feverish trail of hot breaths and heated whispers as he peppered my skin with all the passion he had restrained over the evening.  
“Ben…oh Ben…” I breathed, and he shifted me slightly in his lap to allow his mouth better access to my neck and jaw, giving gentle bites against my skin as he moved, his tongue tracing over my throat as one hand slid behind my neck and tangled in my hair, drawing me into him.  
A gentle cough made me realize the taxi had stopped, and I drew away from Ben with a guilty start, sliding off his lap and straightening my gown self-consciously. Ben leaned forward and paid the driver, then slipped out of the opposite door and offered me his hand as I carefully stood up behind him.  
He shut the door, thanked the driver, then set his hand on my waist and firmly but gently guided me up the steps to his door. Once inside, he locked the door, threw the keys on the nearby table, and immediately drew me back into his arms, lips finding mine in a hungry, desperate kiss.  
His hands made short work of the beautiful gown, sliding it down my figure slowly as his fingers took in every curve of my body, letting out a deep moan of desire against my neck as it slipped from my hips and rustled into a satin heap around my feet. His warm hands immediately moved around my waist, sliding across my skin, moving to cup my rear with a gentle squeeze.  
My fingers trembled with the excitement building up in me as I tugged off his tie, tossing it aside and taking a step back out of the dress and shoes, moving slowly up the stairs. He pursued me, stepping over the crumpled dress and sinking down to his knees on the lower step, unbuttoning his dress shirt as I took another step up, beckoning him with a crooked finger. Shirt forgotten, he moved immediately to embrace me, his mouth finding first my own, then moving down over my skin, kisses trailing down to my breasts as his hands slid over and caressed them, gently teasing my nipples and tugging softly before kissing and delicately circling each taut peak with his tongue. I let out a soft gasp and shuddered as his arms held me fast to him, teasing me as he slowly moved us up the stairs.  
“Ben…” I moaned softly, my fingers tangling in his thick curls as his lifted his head, eyes glittering in the dimly lit apartment.   
“Yes, darling?” he purred the words, and I felt a surge of desire that I released by capturing his now-free mouth in a ravaging kiss.  
“Take me.” I breathed, and I felt his heartbeat quicken as he practically scooped me up and moved into the bedroom.  
“Say it again.” He murmured hungrily, depositing me on the floor at the foot of the bed.  
“Take me.” I repeated, pulling impatiently at his dress shirt and sliding his unbuttoned trousers off. As I stood again, he tangled the fingers of one hand in my hair and gently pulled my head back, exposing my throat. He kissed along it, giving soft nips as his other hand slid down between my thighs, deft fingers sliding between my folds and rhythmically teasing over my throbbing clit.  
“Again.” He growled against my throat. “Tell me that you want it. That you want me.”  
“Please.” I whimpered, my hips thrusting against his hand. “Please, my love…take me…make me yours again…I want you…”  
With a soft moan he released my hair, capturing my mouth in a searing kiss as his fingers slid gently into me, making my heart jump.  
“On your knees, my darling.” He murmured when he released me, his fingers slipping from my wet folds. I slid down his body, leaving a soft trail of kisses, before crawling up onto the bed.  
Immediately, he was behind me, the heat from his body against mine as his chest pressed against my back, lips kissing along my spine delicately. I could feel the hard, hot length of him against my thigh, and then pressing against my pussy.   
“Oh, yes…” I moaned softly, arching my back to press back into him, and was rewarded with a deep, sonorous groan as his cock was stroked ever so briefly by my warmth.   
“Sarah…” he murmured, his hands wrapping over my hips as he pressed into me, the hard length spreading me easily and making me cry out with pleasure. “My Sarah…”  
He thrust slowly, staying close to me, his breath hot and heavy against my neck as he wrapped one arm around my midsection and braced the other on the bed next to me. I turned my head, mouth open, breath coming in soft, gasping moans as he moved inside me, only to be captured in a hot, desperate kiss. His pace quickened as he released my midsection and reached up to caress my face, his long fingers tracing along my jaw and curling around my neck to pull me in tighter to the kiss.  
I groaned into his mouth as his cock pressed deeper, my neatly coifed hair in disarray, my stockings sliding down my thighs with every thrust, the delicate necklace hanging from my neck swinging like a pendulum with our rhythm.   
“Oh god…yes…Ben, please…harder…!” I begged as he released me for breath, feeling the tight ache building in the pit of my stomach, loving the sensation of his body pressed so tight and hot against mine, feeling his weight and muscles twitch and flex against my skin.  
His pace grew faster and more erratic, and I returned his hungry kiss as he pounded into me several more strokes, the deep moan in his throat emerging as he broke the kiss and clung to me, dark head bent against my shoulder, the soft curls pressing into my cheek and shoulder as I moaned out loud my delight, my body tensing around his and clinging to him even as he wrapped one arm around me and held me closely to him.   
Breathing hard, brow glistening softly with sweat, he smiled against my shoulder and turned his head to look at me. I tilted my head back and pressed my cheek against his with a soft sigh of satisfaction, giving a gentle noise of surprise when he moved suddenly to the side, drawing me with him without leaving me.   
He curled around me from behind, arms wrapping around my waist and cushioning my head as I snuggled back into his chest.  
“My Sarah.” He murmured against my ear, and kissed my cheek softly as I smiled into the dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To answer some questions:  
> 1\. Yes, there will be a spin-off fic of Jaime and Tom. Now, whether that fic follows the occurrences of this world, or places them in different circumstances, you can bet the chemistry will be there.  
> 2\. The lovely waitress herself, Deni, will be receiving some Ben-loving of her own in my very first dom!Ben fic. Hint: Whips/riding crops will be involved.


End file.
